


Looming Threats

by Buckybeardreams



Series: My Little Prince [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Alpha Klaus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Tyler, Classifications, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrid Tyler Lockewood, Little!Jeremy, Littles Are Known, Luna Jeremy, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Teenage Tyler Lockewood, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Voyeurism, alternate universe - classifications, daddy!klaus, probably, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Jeremy is just starting to settle into his new routine at the Mikaelson Mansion. Unfortunately, danger seems to be lurking right around the corner and stability is just an illusion.Will a false sense of safety and security always be a part of life for the Little?*sequel to My Little Prince*PLZ MIND THE TAGS
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert & Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Klaus Mikaelson/Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockewood, Tyler Lockwood/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: My Little Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> I have absolutely no clue how long this will be. The first one I had written, before I even started posting, and all i had to do was find time to edit. So we'll see how consistently I update this one.
> 
> I can not stress this point enough MIND THE TAGS
> 
> Don't complain about it. If you don't like it, don't read it. The pure innocence of the previous story doesn't apply to this one. 
> 
> There will still be cute moments, but there are sexual undertones, as well as explicit content involving minors, since both Jeremy and Tyler are teenagers.

Jeremy sighed, staring out the window longingly. The sun was shining bright outside and the spanse of grass laid out in front of the mansion looked perfect for playing. He wasn't supposed to be playing right now, though. He was supposed to be paying attention. Rebekah was going off about the history of Mystic Falls, telling it from her own personal perspective. It was interesting, honestly, it was. Like for the first hour of the lecture.

Now, he just wanted to be done with it. He was starting to feel smaller and smaller. His yearning to play, building inside of him. Rebekah paused, halfway through a description of Mystic Falls in the early 18th century.

She sighed.

"Jeremy? Are you even listening?"

The Little rolled his eyes.

"No." He grumbled.

Rebekah gave him an unimpressed look.

"You're never going to remember this, if you dont listen."

"'M bored." He whined.

Rebekah sighed, exasperated. She glanced up at the clock. They'd been at it for over two hours. Nowhere as long as the Little should be spending on his education. At least, according to the Mystic Falls School Board.

"Why dont we go eat lunch, instead? We can see what Josh is cooking up." She suggested.

Jeremy cheered, jumping up from his desk and skipping over to the door. Rebekah laughed and followed after him. Josh was little more than a glorified nanny these days. He cooked, played with Jeremy, cleaned up the Little's many messes and, just in general, was at the beck and call of the boy. Rebekah was in charge of his education. On her off time, she was the fun aunt, who baked delicious, melt in your mouth, cookies.

"Whatcha makin'?" Jeremy asked Josh.

The vampire turned to smile at him, as they entered the kitchen.

"A classic American lunch, for a little American prince." He teased.

The boy giggled, as Josh tapped his nose with his finger.

"So, chicken nuggets?" Jeremy asked, eagerly.

"And fries. Apple sauce, too. You can have a milkshake, when you're done." Josh said, with a wink.

Jeremy flashed him a grin and ran off to wash his hands. He was really falling into the new routine.

Admittedly, it was easier when he was Little.

Everything about his day had a structure to it. From waking up and brushing his teeth, to school time with Rebekah, and stories before bed. There was always something happening that he understood, even if there were unknown variables to the day. Like what Josh would cook, or whether Klaus would be around or not.

He liked it better when his daddy was there. Klaus did spend quite a lot of time with the boy. He also spent a lot of time in his office. Which Jeremy didn't like so much. Jeremy went to the table, once his hands were clean and dried. He was about to sit down, when Klaus appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy!"

Klaus laughed as his boy barreled into him. He scooped him up into his arms and kissed his nose.

"Is it lunch time, already?" He said, in a teasing tone.

Jeremy nodded, and buried his nose in Klaus' neck, breathing in his scent. Any stress leftover from studying, melted away. His arms circling Klaus' neck, and tightening, like he was afraid of letting the man go. Only a week with Klaus, and Jeremy was beyond attached. He was as codependent as it got. He could barely stand to be apart from him, for any extended period of time. Rebekah and Josh were pretty good at distracting him, but Jeremy often threw fits, if Klaus stayed away for too many hours.

He'd seen him this morning when he woke up, and they ate breakfast together. So, it hadn't been that long since he'd seen him last. Still, the boy clung to him. Whimpering, when Klaus tried to set him down. Klaus chuckled, rubbing his back and murmuring soft words in his ear. In the end, the Little wound up on his lap.

"Don't wanna do no more school, Daddy. I wanna play outside." He demanded, when Rebekah suggested continuing their lesson.

His plate was empty and the young boy was sucking on a straw. Making mmm sounds, as he slurped down the chocolate shake.

"Klaus, he's barely had any schooling today." Rebekah said.

Klaus hummed in response, watching his Little with an amused expression.

"I think he's done plenty for the day. You can pick up again tomorrow."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but her smile was soft, when the boy gave a delighted shriek. His milkshake abandoned as he hugged Klaus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted.

* * *

Klaus smiled. The sun shone down on Jeremy's pale skin. The boy was kicking a ball around the open field. His kicks were uncontrolled and the ball flew away from him each time. Forcing him to chase after it. It was just about the cutest thing Klaus had ever witnessed, and he watched the boy do cute things on a regular basis. Jeremy's face was just so filled with joy. He looked free as he ran around. His bare feet hitting the ground and the ball flying threw the air, bouncing off the grass multiple times, before finally rolling to a full stop.

The ball was larger than a soccer ball, and filled with air. The perfect kind of ball for his boy to play with. Smooth enough to not hurt his feet. Large, and bright red, so it can easily be seen in the tall grass. Light weight enough to go a fair distance before coming to a stop. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" The Little called out.

Klaus raised a brow, and was at his boys side in an instance. Jeremy had paused, crouching down in his light blue romper. 

"What are you doing, silly?"

"Look, Daddy! It's a ladybug." The boy said, pointing his finger at a daisy.

Klaus chuckled.

Indeed, there was a ladybug perched on one of the small white petals.

"Isn't he cute?" The boy asked, tilting his head in an adorable fashion.

"The cutest ever." Klaus agreed, his eyes trained on his little prince.

Jeremy beamed up at his daddy. His eyes sparkled and the sun made his skin glow. Klaus silently thanked his sister for remembering trivial things like sunblock. He brushed a strand of hair out of Jeremy's eyes. A tender look taking over his features, when the boy nuzzled against his palm. Klaus cupped his face. His thumb brushing over his cheek. He relished the way blood rushed to the surface, and the boy peered shyly up at him through his lashes.

God, Jeremy was perfect.

* * *

"Don't tell me what to do." Jeremy snapped.

Klaus took a deep breath. This boy really knew how to test his patience. Dealing with an explosive teenager was a far shot from handling a tantrum prone toddler. Klaus definitely found it harder to not lose control, when he felt like Jeremy was challenging him. He often felt that way, when the boy was Big.

"I'm going to see Matt, and you don't get a say in that. You can't make me stay here. You're not my daddy. You can't boss me around, Klaus."

Klaus' fists clenched at his side.

He was positive Jeremy said these sort of things intentionally to rule him up. He wanted to snap back that he was his daddy. To show Jeremy he was the boss. To tell that he can't see Matt, he does have a say in it, and he can very well, make him stay here.

He really wanted to just force the boy to go to bed, but short of locking in his room, or pinning him down and trying him to the bed, that wasn't possible. He didn't want to manhandle the boy. He didn't want to threaten him, and make him scared. Klaus had no intention of hurting him. He just wanted him safe. Well, and compliant. That would be nice to.

Alas, the boy was not the obedient type.

Admittedly, that was one of the things Klaus admired about him. He was standing before a powerful hybrid, who could quite literally kill him in the blink of an eye. Yet, the boy's chin was tilted up and his shoulders squared. He was either quite foolish, or quite courageous. Either way, he was rebellious and reckless. Klaus hated it, but he loved it too. His boy took after him in that sense, so it seems. Klaus wasn't exactly known for following orders, himself.

One day Jeremy would listen to him and obey. Klaus wondered if he would miss this side of Jeremy, when that day came. Jeremy may not know it, yet, and Klaus had no intention of telling him, anytime soon, but the boy had a role to play. One that he couldn't escape, even if he wanted to.

Klaus sighed.

"Fine. Go see your friend. Be home by midnight, or I will drag you back. Kicking and screaming, if I must."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. The boy looked too damn pleased with himself. The smile gave way to a smirk, and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"You just can't say no to me, can you?" He teased.

Klaus smirked back. If he didn't know better, he would think the boy was flirting with him. He knew he wasn't. It wasn't like that between them. Klaus would never tell the boy, that a part of him wished it was.

"Go, before I change my mind."

Jeremy hesitated for a moment.

"Can Josh come with me? Not as a creepy stalker who lurks in the shadows, but like actually just come with me."

"As you wish, my little prince."

Jeremy blushed.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

He turned to leave. Josh joining him, before his feet even hit the pavement.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Josh asked.

They were walking down mainstreet. Passed the school, the supermarket, the grill. Passed anything that was anything in the small town. Josh watched curiously as Jeremy led him into the woods, before supplying an answer.

"To a party." Jeremy told him, grinning.

Josh's eyes went wide.

"I brought you along willingly, so do me a favor and let this be our little secret."

Before Josh could answer, the sounds of music filtered through, loud enough for Jeremy's human ears to hear and the boy grinned, speeding up. He was eager to just pretend he was a normal teen again, if only for a few hours. Next came voices, laughing, shouting over eachother drunkenly, right before the lights came into view. Jeremy pulled Josh closer, his hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You do know how to be a normal teenager, right?" He asked, leaning into him, as though anyone might hear over the raucous.

"Of course, I know how to party, Jer. I can party harder than you've ever imagined partying. With that being said, I will be remaining sober enough to keep an eye on you. I'm not letting you out of my sight, and I will not hesitate to step in, if I think you're being stupid."

Jeremy groaned.

"Seriously? You're the worst."

Josh laughed.

"Let's go party, your highness." He teased.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Jer. I didn't think you'd make it." Elena said, calling him over.

He shrugged and grabbed a beer.

"Didn't think I would. May not make it out alive, if Josh tells on me though."

Stefan raised a brow. Elena was perched on a picnic table, her feet on either side of Stefan's thighs. They each had a drink in hand.

"I take it Klaus doesn't know, then?" Stefan asked.

Jeremy shook his head, taking a swig of cheap beer.

"I pity you, then. He will not be pleased." Damon said, walking up behind them.

Jeremy turned to him, wondering if he was about to be lectured. He should have known he wouldn't be. This was Damon. The fun brother.

"I brought something a bit stronger. If you want to have some real fun. Bourbon anyone?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Jeremy's too young." Elena said, immediately.

"You're both too young." Damon countered, holding up a flask. "Let's line up those shot glasses, shall we?"

* * *

Klaus glared st Josh, when he came in with a passed out Jeremy in his arms. The boy reeked of alcohol. His head resting on Josh's chest and drool dribbling down his chin. His lips were slightly parted. His cheeks flushed from drinking. Klaus' eyes raked over his form. He cursed, standing up to pull his boy into his arms. He should have known. Jeremy had willingly agreed to having Josh keep an eye on him. That should have been a big red flag to Klaus.

Tyler was tense on the couch. Everything about his Alpha's body language was screaming pissed off. The anger was practically wafting off of Klaus in waves. He cradled the boy in his arms, burying his nose in his hair. The scent of liquor strong, but Jeremy's natural scent still lingering underneath it.

"Get out of my sight." He growled at the vampire, eyes flashing yellow.

Josh gulped.

Klaus turned on his heels, not waiting to see if the boy obeyed him. He stormed passed Tyler, heading to his room. Tyler followed after him, feeling apprehensive. Klaus was under the covers, the boy sprawled out on top of him. His fingers brushed through his dark hair, as the boy slept. Tyler hesitated at the doorway.

"Should I leave?" He asked, cautiously.

Klaus paused his movements, glancing up at him. He looked far calmer now, and Tyler relaxed a fraction. There was a look on Klaus' face, soft and tender, that Tyler had never seen. He was used to everything with Klaus being fast and hard. Full of passion, or anger, or lust. Soft and tender, not so much. He felt oddly out of place. Like he was peering in a window and creeping on a sweet moment, that wasn't meant for his eyes.

"No, he won't awake anytime soon, I'd imagine. If he does, he probably won't remember it in the morning."

Tyler nodded, but didn't approach. Interrupting an Alpha and their mate was dangerous. Klaus smirked at him, his hand gently brushing down the length of Jeremy's spine, drawing Tyler's gaze to it. Even in his sleep, and drunk off his ass, the boy shivered under the touch. Tyler swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Come join us, love."

Tyler's breath caught in his throat. His feet started moving without his permission. He crawled onto the bed, his breath picking up as he got closer to Klaus and the sleeping form on top of him. His eyes flickered down to Jeremy. The boy was shifting in his sleep. His hands curling up in Klaus' shirt. Klaus shushed him, when he whimpered, his hand moving back to his hair.

Tyler watched Klaus warily, as he sat on the bed, his back against the pillows. He kept a gap between them, worried about getting too close. His senses were telling him that this was dangerous. That he shouldn't be here. Once Jeremy settled, Klaus' gaze found Tyler's. The Alpha growled, a clear warning, when he realized his Beta's gaze was on his Little. Tyler shrank into the down feather pillows, his eyes dropping to his lap. Jeremy whimpered again in his sleep, tensing.

"Shh, you're alright, my little prince. Daddy's right here." Klaus murmured.

His words were soft, his expression adoring. His hands stroking Jeremy's hair soothingly. The boy relaxed into him once more. His lips parting and hands loosening. He nuzzled against his daddy's chest. His hair tousled, and so soft looking. Tyler felt a flash of jealousy, as he watched Klaus run his fingers through it. He wasn't sure if he wanted Klaus to do that to him, or if he wanted to be the one doing that to Jeremy. Maybe both.

Klaus shifted his gaze back to Tyler, narrowing his eyes for a moment, before sighing.

"You're okay. Come closer, love. I won't bite." Klaus said, this time the words directed at Tyler, but they were more teasing than soothing.

Tyler swallowed, peering at him from the corner of his eye. Klaus' teeth were flashing in the soft light of the bedside lamp, a warning maybe. The boy bit at his own lip, his breath hitched. Klaus was staring at his lips with a dark look, lust swirling in his blue eyes, making them so dark, they were almost black.

"Tyler. Come here." Klaus ordered, his voice low.

The sound of it made Tyler groan. He scooted closer, until his thigh was pressed up against Klaus'. A large hand reached over, grabbing his hair and pulling him down. Their lips crashed together. They both moaned. Tyler's lips parted, Klaus' tongue invading his mouth. Jeremy stirring, made Klaus shove him away. Tyler swore, his head slamming against the headboard, as he landed on his back. Pillows under him.

Jeremy pushed up, groaning, and grabbing at his head. Ironically, Tyler was also clutching at his head.

"'M gonna be sick." The Little mumbled.

Klaus was up, Jeremy in his arms and out of bed, before he could finish the sentence. He settled the boy on the ground. Jeremy was kneeling in front of the toilet, as he heaved. 

"Tyler, fill up the tub."

Tyler jumped to do as he was told. He kept his gaze down, when Klaus stripped the boy and placed him gently in the water. Jeremy's eyes were screwed shut, and he looked to be in pain. Tyler dug through the bathroom cabinet, finding ibuprofen, before grabbing a glass from the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water, offering the pill to the boy.

Klaus watched Jeremy part his lips for the small red pill, accepting it without a question. He looked so out of it. Even when he did open his eyes, Tyler wasn't sure he even really saw what was in front of him. He handed the glass to Klaus, letting him help his mate.

"I'll come back tomorrow night, and we can talk pack business."

Klaus nodded, his attention fully focused on his Little.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sucks that you couldn't make it to the party."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was working. You knew I couldn't make it."

"I still used you as my excuse to get away."

"Yeah, why's that? Does he really not want to let you go places?"

Jeremy shrugged, drinking some of his soda.

"He does, but not on my own. It's kinda annoying."

Matt looked over at him. He was clearing tables and Jeremy was following him around, his soda in his hand.

"You're alone now, though."

Jeremy sighed. He couldn't tell Matt that he had a vamp babysitter, who was probably listening from a bench across the street or some shit like that.

"I know. As long as he knows where I am and what I'm doing. He's fine with it."

Matt nodded. Put it like that, and it made Klaus sound like a typical parent of a teenager.

"That's not so bad. Did you get in trouble for sneaking out to the party?"

Jeremy laughed.

"I'm here, aren't I? It's not like I'm grounded. He didn't seem thrilled, but- eh, I don't know. He didn't even scold me or anything. I'm kinda thinking maybe he will at some point. I had such an awful hangover this morning, he was probably just going easy on me, 'cause he felt bad."

Jeremy wasn't sure if that was the case or not. He'd gotten away, unscathed though. He was expecting much worse when he woke up in Klaus' bed. He was sure that he'd been caught. He didn't doubt that Klaus knew, but he didn't bring it up, other than asking Jeremy how he felt and handing him ibuprofen. Klaus gave him the day off from his studies, and let him go to the grill. He really wasn't sure what that meant.

He was a little scared to go home.

He'd asked Klaus if he could spend the night at Stefan and Damon's tonight, before he headed out. Shockingly enough, he was given the go ahead. He really didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't even ask if Stefan and Damon would be okay with it, or if Elena would even be there. Jeremy was pretty sure they'd let him stay, even if she wasn't. Besides, he still had a room waiting for him at home, it's not like Jenna kicked him out or turned his room into some home gym, or some other bullshit.

He made his way over after spending most of the afternoon at the grill, bothering Matt and Vicky while they tried to work. He'd pretty much slept the morning away. Stefan raised a brow at him, when he opened the door. Josh didn't follow Jeremy in on his own, so Jeremy called him over.

"Come on. Can't have you standing out there all night, like some crazy stalker."

Josh laughed, letting Jeremy lead him inside. The lease was under Elena's name, but she'd already given Josh permission to enter.

"Does Elena know you're coming?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's having a sleepover with Bonnie and Caroline."

"A girl party, or a Little party?"

Stefan laughed.

"What makes you think it can't be both?"

Jeremy groaned. Great. Just his luck. He wasn't even Little. If he dropped, he probably wouldn't mind it when they inevitably gave him a makeover.

Stefan laughed.

"They're in the kitchen with Damon." Stefan told him.

Jeremy crinkled his nose, and walked away from the kitchen, not wanting to deal with that just yet. Josh followed after him, unsurprisingly.

"We could always just return to the mansion." Josh suggested, when Jeremy dropped miserably on the couch.

Jeremy shook his head. He couldn't do that. He was certain that returning home would mean bad news. There was no way Klaus would really ignore that he lied and got drunk at a party, right?

"No, I'd like to enjoy freedom while it lasts. Thank you very much."

Josh nodded and plopped down next to him.

"Has he said anything to you?" Jeremy asked.

Josh raised a brow in question.

"Klaus?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Josh. Klaus. Is he angry? Do you know why he hasn't confronted me about it?"

Josh bit his lip. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the vamp. He was fairly certain that Josh knew something.

"What do you know? Tell me." He demanded.

Josh sighed.

"I probably shouldn't say. It's not my place."

"No, tell me. Please. We're friends, right?"

Jeremy knew that he was being unfair, but he didn't care. He wanted to know.

"Okay, fine. I'll say what I can. He needed to sort out some things with his pack, okay? Having you out of the way for the day and gone for the night, makes things easier for Klaus."

Jeremy frowned.

"Easier? Is having me there challenging?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant. It's just- dammit, Jeremy! I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, please, tell me. I have to know."

"He's just meeting up with his Beta. That's all, Jeremy. It's not a big deal."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. If it wasn't a big deal, then why would Josh being acting like this? It was like there was something he was scared of saying.

"What are you keeping from me? If it's not a big deal, you should be able to tell me."

"Jeremy, I can't. That's not- I just can't. If Klaus wanted you to know, he'd tell you."

Jeremy groaned in frustration, glaring at Josh.

"Whatever, fuck you. I'm gonna go ask him."

Josh's eyes widened. He blocked Jeremy's path.

"Move."

"No. I can't let you do that. You're just gonna piss him off."

Jeremy scoffed.

"What's Klaus gonna do? Lock us in my room?"

"He might lock you in your room. He could kill me for this, Jeremy."

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"He wouldn't do that." He muttered.

He wanted that to be true, even though he knew that logically Klaus could hurt Josh. He wanted to believe that his daddy wouldn't do that. Not to his friend.

"You don't know that. _I_ don't know that."

Jeremy shook his head. Everything inside of him rejecting the idea.

"He won't hurt you." He denied.

"God, Jeremy. You're so naive. He could hurt me. He could hurt you. Klaus could do a lot more than just hurt us. He's dangerous. Don't you see that?"

Jeremy whimpered, his head shaking.

"No! You're wrong!"

Josh sucked in a sharp breath, liking he was just now realizing what he'd said. He pulled Jeremy into him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I know. Shh, it's okay. Calm down. Everything's fine. I was just scared. I didn't mean it."

The Little was quick to accept this. Clinging to Josh and sobbing. A part of him knew that Josh was lying. That part of him also knew that Josh's warning was the most honest the vampire had ever been with him.

Stefan coaxed the upset Little into joining the girls in the kitchen, when Josh couldn't sooth his tears. They were baking cupcakes, under Damon's watchful gaze. The subject was dropped and Jeremy all but forgot that it was ever brought up in the first place.

"Jeremy?" Elena questioned, tilting her head at him.

"He's a little bit upset, so I thought cupcake decorating might cheer him up." Stefan told the girl.

Elena's eyes lit up.

"You should taste the frosting, Jer! It's soooooo good!"

"No, no frosting tasting. Everyone needs to stop sticking their fingers in the bowls." Damon said, snatching Elena's hand by the wrist as she tried to scoop up blue frosting.

She pouted at him.

"Don't look at me like that, princess. You can't keep licking your finger off and then sticking it back in the communal bowls."

In the end, Damon gave Elena a small portion of frosting in a bowl and let her dig in with a spoon. She was thoroughly pleased. 

"Wook, it's a buttacup!" Caroline said, holding out her yellow frosted cupcake.

Jeremy blinked at it, pretty sure she was speaking a foreign language.

"Yellow." He said.

She grinned.

"It's buttacweam fwosting." She told him.

He nodded, but he still was pretty sure it didn't make sense. Josh was helping decorate, too. His cupcakes all looked spectacular. With fancy designs on them. He was using a piping bag, whereas the Littles were just smearing it on with butter knives.

"Hey, Jer." Josh said, making the Little glance up at him.

Jeremy shrieked as Josh smeared purple frosting on his nose. Josh laughed and Bonnie giggled from across the table. Elena was too busy eating frosting to notice, but Caroline turned to see what was so funny and started giggling, too. Jeremy pouted.

With cupcakes devoured and sugar coursing through their systems, the inevitable became a reality. They had a pillow fight, feathers flying everywhere, painting the ground white like snow. Shrieks and feet pounding across the floor boards and jumping on the couch. Damon and Stefan, looked on caught somewhere in between amusement and panicked. It ended with Caroline falling and hitting her head. The vampire recovered quickly, but the adults didn't allow the game to continue.

Which is how they ended up on the ground, Bonnie painting Caroline's toes and Elena painting Jeremy's fingers. He had eagerly accepted the hot pink nail polish that Elena chose for him, that he would surely regret when he was Big. Until then, he was pleased to show off his pretty nails, flashing pink at anyone who'd look.

It wasn't until the girls were having a sugar crash and passed out in their sleeping bags, that Jeremy started to miss his daddy. Tears welled up in his eyes and he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go home. Not to the hom he shared with his sister and aunt, but to the mansion that was rapidly becoming home. He told Jeremy he wanted to leave, and the teen let Stefan know, before following the Little out into the cold.

* * *

Jeremy was mostly Big by the time they arrived. He wasn't sure if coming back was such a good choice, now that he wasn't Little. Klaus smiled when he saw Jeremy, but the smile was tight and his eyes told the teenager that his daddy wasn't happy. About what? Well, he was fairly sure it had everything to do with his little escapade. The rebellious side of him wanted to storm off and make it clear that he could do whatever he wanted to. There was another part of him, that whispered stay. That told him to just say sorry and call Klaus daddy. That that was all it would take to make this problem disappear.

Jeremy trusted that part of him, in a way that almost scared him.

He let his eyes slip down to his feet, before peering up at Klaus through his eyelashes. His bottom lip jutted out and he released a small whimper. Even with out saying a word, Jeremy could tell that he was having an affect on his daddy. The man's eyes widened.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." He whispered.

The words no more than a carress in the wind. His lips barely moving. Klaus pulled him into his arms, and buried his nose in Jeremy's hair. His hands gripped at Jeremy's back, fisting his hoodie.

"Daddy? Are you mad at me? Are you gonna punish me?" He asked, his voice quivering in fear.

"Shh, you're okay. It's okay, love. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe with me."

The tension in his body melted away, until Klaus was supporting all of his weight. The Caregiver scooped him up.

"You're okay. You're okay." Klaus muttered over and over like a mantra, until the boy's eyes were drooping.

He laid the boy down in his crib and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Jeremy's lips were parted and his cheeks slightly flushed. He automatically curled around his stuffie, when Klaus placed it next to him. His hands hugging the lion to his chest.

"My beautiful little prince." Klaus whispered, like a prayer. "Sweet dreams."

In the morning, he made Jeremy promise to not do it again. The teen agreed, albeit reluctantly. He may or may not of crossed his fingers behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this was originally written as the first chapter

Jeremy was settling into his new routine. Klaus had pulled him out of school, so he spent his days, Little or Big, being tutored by Rebekah. Admittedly, it was much more fun, if he was Little for the tutoring sessions. Klaus didn't seem to mind either way.

Jeremy spent a lot of his time Little. When he wasn't, he still stayed at Klaus'. He never spent the night at his own house anymore. As far as Jeremy was concerned, home was wherever Klaus was.

He enjoyed his time spent in the Mikaelson mansion, his home, as he now thought of it. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. His whole life had flipped upside down and he couldn't find it in him to be upset about it.

Jeremy sighed, staring out at the moon. The moonlight filtered through his window as he laid on his bed. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Even Big, he had a bedtime. Though, he was allowed to stay up slightly later. At first he had been upset about it, but now he didn't really mind so much. His life had been more consistent these past two weeks than it had been since his parents had passed.

He slept at roughly the same time every night. He was given a bottle, if he woke up hungry in the night. He was always comforted when he awoke during the night, whether it was from a nightmare, or just a desire to be held. He ate breakfast in the morning, was tutored afterwards. Played, ate lunch, followed by more tutoring, playing and dinner. Then, it all repeated the next day.

Tonight Jeremy wished he was Little, so he could just call out for his daddy and not have to be alone.

He worried at his lip, until it was puffy and sore. Jeremy groaned and rolled over, burying his head in the pillows. The silk covers were smooth against his cheek. The luxurious bedding did little to distract him from his wondering mind.

This was ridiculous. He really should just go find Klaus. He really wanted to. He hadn't yet, only because his pride hadn't allowed it. He glanced at the clock. He'd been laying awake for over two hours now. Surely, his pride had subsided enough to let him seek out comfort. It hadn't subsided enough to call out like a scared child, though.

Jeremy climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall. He peered in Klaus' room, but wasn't surprised to find it empty. Klaus didn't seem to sleep all that much. Jeremy had noticed that he spent most nights working in his office, long after Jeremy had drifted off. He only knew this, because sometimes, if Klaus was too busy, Rebekah would come to soothe him when he woke up in the night.

Jeremy figured that's where he'd find the Caregiver, so he headed to his office. The door was ajar and Klaus could be heard from inside. Jeremy paused directly outside the office, when he heard a second, familiar voice.

"They're getting restless, Klaus. I don't know what to do."

"Do nothing, then. I will come sort it out. Anyone who acts out will face my wrath." Klaus replyed, his voice calm, but his words no less threatening.

"Okay."

"Calm down, love. It's fine. Come here."

Jeremy's heart was beating rapidly as he listened in on the conversation. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping. He also knew he would undoubtedly be caught. It was a wonder Klaus hadn't noticed him, yet. Perhaps he had, but was waiting to see if Jeremy would go back to bed or not.

Jeremy took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He froze when he saw Tyler Lockewood practically pressed up against Klaus, as the man leaned back against his desk. His lips pressed to Klaus' in what could only be described as a tender kiss. Tyler pulled away quickly, his eyes widening as he saw Jeremy. Jeremy was equally as shocked to see Tyler.

Tyler was an asshole who went to school with him and Elena. He was a selfish, entitled prick, and the son of the mayor. He'd also been missing from school this year. Something to do with his family, from what Jeremy had heard. Caroline mentioned something about his uncle, Mason showing upn before mysteriously disappearing not long before Tyler went to stay with relatives. He had no idea why Tyler would be here though. Jeremy's eyes flitted between Klaus and Tyler.

"Jeremy? I thought you'd be sleeping." Tyler said.

Jeremy scoffed.

"Why are you here, Tyler?" He snapped, glaring at him.

Klaus raised a brow at the tension that filled the air.

"I will sort it all out soon. Stay in town, until I call for you." Klaus said to Tyler, effectively brushing off Jeremy's inquiry.

"Okay, I will." Tyler said.

"Good boy." Klaus praised him.

Jeremy felt a surge of jealousy as the words left his mouth. The words that weren't directed towards him, but rather towards Tyler. What the hell?

Tyler leaned in for another kiss, as though he barely even remembered Jeremy was there, or maybe he just didn't care. Klaus smirked and pulled him closer, his arm wrapping around his waist. Jeremy's blood boiled at the sight.

"Daddy! I want to sleep in your bed!" He whined.

He didn't do it because he was Little, because he wasn't. Rather, he did it, because he wanted to steal away Klaus' attention. Klaus ended the kiss, raising a brow at Jeremy, his eyes raking his form. Jeremy squirmed under his gaze and for the first time he wished that it was more than just scanning him to see if he was Little or hurt. He wished that Klaus would look at him with that hungry look in his eyes that he had, when Tyler leaned in to kiss him.

"Run along now, love." Klaus said to Tyler.

Jeremy huffed.

He didn't want his daddy to say that to anyone else. He didn't want him kissing Tyler. Jeremy couldn't seem to help the pettiness he felt.

"Yes, sir."

Jeremy glared at Tyler as he brushed past and disappeared behind the solid oak door. He pouted and ran to Klaus, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Daddy." He whimpered.

Klaus stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Hush, little one. You're alright. Daddy was just taking care of some important business."

"Why was here?" Jeremy demanded, pulling back just enough to scowl at Klaus.

Klaus sighed at Jeremy's obvious displeasure.

"There is no need for you to be jealous of him."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed at the way he avoided the question.

"Why is he here?" He repeated.

"Tyler is my hybrid, Jeremy."

"You're hybrid?" Jeremy echoed, with a frown.

"Yes, I turned him into a hybrid a few months ago."

"A few months ago? How long have you been in town?"

"I wasn't in town, per se. I turned him outside of town and my pack lives outside of Mystic Falls, as well."

Jeremy had heard Klaus mention his pack before, usually when he was talking to Rebekah.

"Why were you kissing him?"

Jeremy didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his tone as he asked the question.

"Tyler is sired to me, Jeremy, and a siring is often sexual in nature, though not always. I could tell you weren't Little, or I wouldn't have let him kiss me in front of you, love. I promise." Klaus assured him.

Jeremy huffed.

He couldn't quite place what he was feeling, so he pushed it aside. He could dwell on that later. It was late and he was tired. He just wanted Klaus now.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Jeremy asked, leaning into him.

Klaus smiled softly at him.

"Of course you can, my little prince."

"I'm not Little right now."

"I know, but you're always my little boy."

Jeremy frowned at that. For some reason it didn't sit well with him. He wondered if it had less to do with wanting to be a normal teenager and more to do with wanting Klaus to see him as more than just a child.

He clasped Klaus' hand in his own and tugged him out of his office. Klaus smirked, amused as Jeremy pulled back the covers and crawled into his bed. They had come a long way in a short amount of time. Just a week earlier, it was very unlikely for Jeremy to seek him out when he was Big. Now, the boy was jealous, because he wasn't getting his daddy's full attention.

Klaus slid in next to him. He pulled the boy into his arms and Jeremy sighed, content to just snuggle up to his daddy. Klaus pressed a kiss to his head.

"Good night, my little prince."

"Night, Daddy."

* * *

Jeremy woke up in the morning pressed up against Klaus and feeling uncomfortable. He froze. He was definitely hard and his morning wood was definitely pressed up against Klaus' thigh. He blushed remembering the dream he'd been having. One where he'd been in Tyler's place. Jeremy tried to pull away, but Klaus had his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place.

"Klaus?" He whispered, uncertainly.

"Go back to sleep, love." Klaus mumbled.

Jeremy whimpered. That definitely wasn't going to happen.

"Can't, Daddy."

Klaus pryed open his eyes and looked down at the boy. Jeremy flushed an even brighter shade of red. He tried not to squirm, but his hips shifted. He wasn't sure if he was trying to get less pressure, or more.

Klaus's eyes widened slightly and he released the boy. Jeremy quickly pushed away and clambered out of the bed, feeling ashamed and horribly embarrassed. He retreated to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

* * *

"It's fine, love. It's normal. You were Big. It happens." Klaus said, trying to reassure him 

Jeremy didn't say that it happened sometimes when he was Little too. That was just too much. He couldn't say that. He couldn't admit that he hadn't been that Big, or that he'd been having a naughty dream.

He just shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled under his breath.

He was relieved when Klaus didn't press him for more.

"I'm gonna go to the grill." Jeremy said, heading towards the door.

"Jeremy." Klaus called after him.

Jeremy paused and turned back around, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Don't run away. We can talk, or we can just eat breakfast and pretend it didn't happen, but don't leave." Klaus said, his voice soft, coaxing Jeremy to stay.

Jeremy swallowed. He couldn't do that. He couldn't stay. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but he wanted to do that somewhere else.

"Matt's probably waiting for me. I've gotta go."

Matt wasn't waiting for him. They didn't have plans today, but Jeremy rushed out the door anyways, eager to get away. He did go to the grill and smiled at Vicki when she came up to ask what he wanted.

"What can I get for you?"

"Something that'll make me forget everything would be great." He said.

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was a sad, lost kind of smile. Vicki frowned.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five." She whispered, leaning closer to her.

Jeremy nodded.

She leaned back and smiled, her I'm-working-and-my-boss-is-watching smile.

"So, a cheeseburger, was it?" She said in a louder than necessary voice.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Jeremy tapped nervously on the table, as the minutes ticked by. Then, he pushed up from his seat and headed towards the one restroom that the small establishment had. Vicki showed up after only a moment and he was glad. He felt way too anxious to just keep standing there awkwardly and wait. He opened the door when she knocked and she slipped inside.

"Okay, here. This should make you forget for a little while."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

Vicki raised a brow at him.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Jeremy said, popping the pill in his mouth.

He walked out of the restroom and headed to his table, grabbing his water and washing the pill down. He really hoped Vicki was right and this would take it all away. He didn't want to think or feel. He just wanted to exist, but just barely.

He started eating the cheeseburger, when Vicki brought it to her table. He was starting to think maybe the pill wouldn't do anything after all. He finished, threw down a twenty, even though it was far more money than necessary. Vicki deserved the tip.

It was when he stood up that he started to feel the effects of whatever he took. It wasnt like he was seeing hallucinations or anything was really different around him, but he felt lighter. His cares and worries slipped away. He felt confident and chatty. Like he could walk into any room, and be the center of attention.

He left the grill with a huge grin on his face.

He was walking down the road, when he bumped into Tyler. The jock grunted and pushed him away. Jeremy stumbled slightly. He started to laugh. He wasnt sure why.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, man." He apologized, in between laughs.

"Watch where you're going." Tyler snapped.

He started to walk away, but paused and gave Jeremy a strange look. Jeremy's laughter died down. Tyler squinted his eyes at him.

"It's a great day, isn't it? I feel fucking fantastic!"

Tyler didn't answer. He stepped closer to Jeremy, backing him up, until he was pressed against the wall of the bakery. Jeremy's eyes traced his jaw, and neck, before falling down to his arms, strong and muscular, and exposed. Tyler looked good in his tight fitting t-shirt. Jeremy had never looked at Tyler this way before, but his mind drifted back to last night.

"Jeremy? Look at me."

Jeremy's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Shit. What are you on? You're eyes are so fucking dilated right now."

"Um, nothing?" Jeremy tried, but giggled a little at the lie.

Tyler sighed out of exasperation.

"Come on."

Jeremy stumbled a little as Tyler pulled him a bit roughly, tugging him down the street.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to keep his feet under him.

"I'm taking you back to Klaus. I'm not going to be responsible for his Little getting himself killed."

Jeremy tensed up and tried to tug his arm out of Tyler's grasp.

"I'm not gonna get killed. I'm fine. Lemme go!"

"Not a chance. Stop squirming."

Jeremy squirmed more, trying to wriggle himself out of the vice like grip. Tyler released him once they were on the outskirts of town and Jeremy struggled to keep himself upright. His head was spinning and the world was lurching around him.

"Oh, shit." He muttered.

He tried to take a step, but it felt like the ground slipped out from under him.

"Come on, Jeremy. Don't make me carry you."

"Can't- I- everything's spinning."

Jeremy dropped down to the ground, and felt slightly more stable, now that he wasn't trying to balance on his two feet.

"I'm not doing this right now. Get up, or I'm going to drag your ass back there." Tyler snapped.

"Shut up, Tyler. You're such a buzz kill."

Tyler crouched down in front if him. Jeremy blinked at him. Memories of last night playing in his mind as he stared at Tyler's lips.

"Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Tyler asked, irritated.

"The kiss."

Tyler looked taken aback.

"Oh. Yeah, I mean, Klaus has a lot of experience. Not that I'm exactly lacking in that department, but Klaus does have a couple thousand years on me." Tyler said.

Jeremy saw the faintest of a blush on his cheeks, and Tyler rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm. I don't have any experience. I tried to kiss Vicki once, but she just shrugged me off." He admitted, pouting.

Tyler licked his lips and looked away.

"Sorry, I guess? I don't know what to say to that. Come on, Jeremy. This is weird. Let's just get you back home. Don't you want to see your daddy?"

"My _daddy,_ thinks I'm just some stupid kid." He muttered, sounding bitter.

Tyler pursed his lips.

"I'm sure that's not true. He knows you're a teenager. I'm sure, he'd be fine with you dating and stuff, but he's definitely not okay with you doing drugs."

Jeremy groaned.

"You can't tell him."

"I don't think I have to. I think it's gonna be pretty obvious. Now come on. I'm gonna pick you up, but you better not puke on me or anything."

Jeremy's eyes widened and his hands shot out to clutch Tyler's biceps.

"No! Please, I can't. Don't take me back there. It's so embarrassing."

Tyler looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sure being treated like a baby isn't great, but aren't Littles supposed to like that stuff?"

Jeremy furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No, not that. I like being Little. That's not it. I just- this is all your fault." Jeremy accused, glaring at Tyler.

"My fault? I didn't give you the drugs. How is any of this my fault?"

"You kissed him. Now my heads all weird and my dicks all hard, and I'm so confused." Jeremy rambled.

Tyler just stared at him.

"I- wait. What?"

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't of kissed _my_ daddy, than I wouldn't be feeling this way. I wouldn't be jealous. I wouldn't be thinking about how kissable your lips look. I wouldn't care about how strong your arms are."

Jeremy's hands squeezed Tyler's biceps as he spoke, and he licked his lips, his gaze locking on Tyler's lips. The older boy just stared at him, at a loss for words.

"Okay. Um, I think you're really high, right now. I'm gonna take you home and we can forget this ever happened."

Jeremy shook his head. He didn't want to forget. He thought that's what he had wanted, but he had been wrong. What he wanted was to not be left out. He pulled on Tyler and it was a testament to how shocked the older boy was that he lost his balance and fell on top of Jeremy. Tyler's hands shot out to catch himself, holding his weight off of the younger boy.

Jeremy's hands were still clutching his biceps, but one slipped up, landing on the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. Their lips barely touched, before Tyler was off of him. Jeremy blinked. Tyler was roughly ten feet away, his back pressed up against a tree and his hands digging into the trunk hard enough to leave an indent.

"Tyler?"

"No. Don't. Are you insane? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Jeremy frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Tyler shook his in disbelief.

"Klaus will kill us, if he finds out about this."

Something about those words rang true in his mind, but he brushed it off. He was pretty sure he'd been given a similar warning very recently, but his mind was too hazy to recall exactly why.

"Klaus wouldn't kill me." He said, dismissively.

"Oh, great. Great. So, you're just trying to get me killed."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Dont be so dramatic. It was just a kiss."

"No. It was nothing. Nothing happened and that's the story we're sticking with, got it?"

Jeremy huffed, and crossed his arms.

"What if I don't agree to that?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes at him, before groaning and running a hand through his hair.

"Please, Jeremy. Don't do this to me. I know you see this softer side of Klaus. I get it okay. He's my sire, I totally understand putting your faith in him and all, but I've seen him kill for a lot less than this, okay? Don't push him. At least, don't put me in the middle of it."

Jeremy huffed, but nodded. Once again something tried to push to the forefront of his mind, but it was quickly forgotten.

"Fine. I won't say anything about it, but you can't tell him I'm high."

"Trust me, I'm not gonna say anything about any of this."

Jeremy yelped, when Tyler scooped him up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take you back to my house, to ride this out. Then, you can go back home and we'll forget any of this ever happened."

* * *

Jeremy looked around Tyler's room, curiously. His hands brushing over the medals and trophies on display.

"What are you doing?"

Jeremy just shrugged and pulled away from the various sports awards. He plopped down on Tyler's bed instead. It was large and comfy. Almost as nice as the one Jeremy had in his room back home, well at Klaus' place. That was pretty much home now. Tyler sat down at his desk, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface.

The minutes ticked by and the awkward tension built. Jeremy rolled over, crawled up the bed and buried his face in the fluffy pillows. He inhaled and groaned at the smell. God, why does that smell so heavenly? Tyler shifted uncomfortably at his desk, but Jeremy didn't pay him any mind.

He must have dozed off at some point, because when he woke up, he was tucked under the covers and Tyler was propped up against the headboard next to him. He was texting, his eyes trained on his phone. Jeremy watched him for a moment. He wasnt sure if he had come down or not, but he really didn't care.

He scooted closer and snuggled into Tyler's side. Tyler tensed under him, but Jeremy just closed his eyes and drifted off again. The next time he remembers waking up, he was in Tyler's lap. He yawned, snuggling impossibly closer. His fists clenched in Tyler's shirt, causing it to ride up and reveal washboard abs. Totally drool worthy.

"Are you ever gonna wake up? Or are you just gonna keep snuggling closer to me each time you stir?"

Jeremy just hummed and nuzzled against him, breathing in that same intoxicating scent.

"Warm. Sleepy." He mumbled under his breath.

Tyler sighed, but wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and Jeremy melted into his warmth. 

* * *

"Wake up, Jeremy."

Jeremy grumbled in protest, but opened his eyes as he was placed on his feet. He leaned against Tyler, who was holding him up.

"You've gotta go home. It's getting late. You slept most of the day away." 

Tyler didn't sound annoyed. Jeremy glanced up at him and was surprised to see a tender look in his eyes.

"Tyler?" He whispered.

Tyler just shook his head.

"No, Jeremy. Whatever it is, the answer is no. Go home."

Then, Jeremy was alone.

"Thanks." He whispered into the wind, wondering if Tyler could even hear him.

He looked around and realized he was on the edge of Klaus' property. He turned and headed up to the mansion. Klaus met him at the door. He looked carefully collected. Like he was just barely holding it together. Jeremy just shuffled inside, and collapsed on the couch in the den.

He couldn't believe he still felt tired after the amount of sleep he had already gotten.

"Jeremy."

"Please, don't. I'm sorry okay. I know I should have called or something. I'm just not in the mood."

Klaus pursed his lips, but didn't push it. He sat down next to Jeremy and the boy crawled into his lap, nuzzling against his neck and sighing contentedly. He noted that Klaus smelled like Tyler. Or was it Tyler who had smelt like Klaus.

Klaus wrapped his arms around his little boy and pressed a kiss to his head.

For just one moment, everything in the world felt right again, as Jeremy snuggled up with his daddy and let himself drop.

The peace didn't last long.

* * *

"Rebekah will watch you while I'm gone." Klaus assured him.

"No, don't go, Daddy." The boy whined.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jeremy was pouting, curled up to his side, and clutching his shirt in his fists.

"I have to. Don't worry. Auntie will take care of you, and Josh will be here, too. No harm will come to you, my little prince. I promise."

"Can I still have my playdate with sissy?"

"Of course, you can, love."

"Okay, fine." Jeremy agreed, reluctantly.

Rebekah pulled him away and into the kitchen, enticing him with promises of cookies. Jeremy had become accustomed to late night cookies, and Rebekah loved to spoil the boy with the sweet treat. As far as she was concerned, it was an easy way to gain the boys affection and bribe him, all wrapped up in one.

This night they made sugar cookies. Jeremy helped stir and then when the cookies were done and cool, he got to decorate them. They made stars and hearts. Purple and blue with star shaped sprinkles, and pink and orange with chocolate sprinkles.

Jeremy was happily munching on his second cookie when Josh appeared, looking worried.

"Rebekah, I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" She asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

"One of your brothers is here."

Rebekah's eyes widened and she glanced over at Jeremy. He was too focused on his cookie to notice the tension in the room or the breath his aunt sucked in.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he won't be happy when he finds out he can't come in."

"Stay with Jeremy."

The next time Jeremy glanced up, Rebekah was gone. He didn't think much about it, since Josh was there. The teenager quickly distracted him, offering him another cookie and ushering him towards the game room.

* * *

Rebekah didn't wait for her brother to show up at the front steps, choosing to meet him. She confronted him towards the edge of the property.

"Brother, what a pleasure to see you. We weren't expecting you."

This wasn't entirely true. In fact, they had been wondering what was keeping Kol and Finn away. Elijah had told them about Jeremy weeks earlier and they had expected their brothers to show up much sooner than this.

"Rebekah. Well, isn't this a surprise. I must admit that I wasnt expecting to see you here."

"Yes, well, I imagine we were both drawn here for the same reason."

"Oh? And what reason would that be, dear sister?"

"Klaus' new Little, of course."

Her brother smiled at her, but it wasn't a particularly kind smile.

"I'm not very interested in the Little, actually. Though, I am a bit intrigued to see who it is that caught our eldest brother's eye. No, I'm actually here to talk to Niklaus. We have some unfinished business."

"Oh? And what would that be, Kol?"

"I haven't been able to locate him. Not since the last time he staked me. Fortunately, Finn helped me out, otherwise, who knows how long our brother would have kept me locked away in that god awful crypt."

"I'd hate to be insensitive, but I'm sure you deserved it. You've always been a bit of a prat."

"Now, now, Rebekah. Let's not be uncivilized. All I would like is a word with our brother."

"Unfortunately, Klaus is out at the moment. You'll have to come back another time, Kol."

"Well, that is most unfortunate. I'll just have to give him some incentive to come back home quickly, now won't I?" Kol remarked, with a deceivingly sweet smile.

Rebekah tensed.

"I won't let you near him."

"So, you're what? The knight in shining armor to our nephew. Don't be a fool, sister. Klaus only keeps you around, because your useful."

"Doesn't matter. The boy is innocent. I won't let you hurt him."

Kol grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the ground.

"I'm not planning to ask politely."

Rebekah retaliated by pinning him to a tree by his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear brother." She whispered into his ear.

Then, she was gone and Kol was left in the cold night, alone. His roars of anger could be heard as he tried to get into the house, but could not cross the barrier.

"I will burn this place to the ground, if I have to. Mark my word, sister." He shouted into the vast sky.

His words carried in the wind, as the stars twinkled and the moon shone. When Jeremy asked what the scary noises were, Rebekah simply told him, it was nothing more than a monster, lurking in the shadows. The little boy's eyes widened in fear, but his aunt pulled him close.

"Worry not, child. Monsters are only people in the daylight."

* * *

Jeremy was restless that night. Sleep evaded him and fear clutched at him, holding on with a vice like grip. Rebekah stayed in his room, rocking in the rocking chair, that sat in the corner. He laid in his crib, staring up at the solid gold mobile that hung above his head. A moon, a sun, and three stars dangled off it. They spun softly, though there was no wind.

"Auntie?"

"You need to sleep, Jeremy. I promise you, no harm will come to you."

"Why does my mobile spin, only when I stare at it?"

"It was enchanted by witches, little one." She said, her words soft.

Jeremy stared in awe at the slowly moving shapes, watching them rotate, until eventually, his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Rebekah waited until Jeremy was asleep to slip out of his nursery. She left Josh to watch over the boy, not wanting him to wake up alone.

"Klaus?"

"What is it, Rebekah? I'm rather busy at the moment. It seems one of my hybrids is intent on questioning my leadership, and I'm getting ready to put him in his place."

"Klaus, this is important. Kol showed up-"

Klaus cursed over the other line.

"Is Jeremy safe?"

"Yes, the boy is fine, but I'm worried about his playdate tomorrow. If I don't take him, he will know something is wrong, but if I do..." Rebekah trailed off.

"Cancel it." Klaus said, immediately.

"Jeremy will be upset."

"His safety is my number one concern. Offer for Elena to come over, instead. Cancel if she can't."

"Okay, I will."

"And, Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"Keep him safe, no matter what the cost." Klaus said, his voice grim.

"I will. You be safe too, Nik. Your little prince is expecting you to return."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added

Jeremy was excited to have his first playdate with Elena. He'd seen her Little before, but she'd never seen him Little. So, this was new and exciting. He was a little nervous about it and kept rearranging his toys. He shifted around the pretend food in the fridge, trying to make it just right. He hated having to wait.

He jumped up, when he heard voices from downstairs. Dashing out into the hall.

"Sissy!" He called from the top of the staircase.

She beamed up at him.

"Jeremy! I didn't know you lived in a castle!"

Stefan was with her and was pulling her arms out of her coat sleeves. Jeremy ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, giggling.

"My dad says I'm a prince." He told her.

She grinned and nodded, like this made perfect sense.

"My daddies say I'm a princess."

This did make sense to Jeremy. They were siblings, afterall. He grabbed her hand, tugging her further into the entrance.

"Hold on, Jeremy. Elena still has her shoes on." Stefan said.

Both Littles huffed in annoyance, but Elena held out her foot and let Stefan slide her shoe off, before repeating the process with her other foot. They ran off, sock covered feet pattering across the hard wood floors. Jeremy led his sister up the stairs and pulled her into his playroom. Her eyes were wide as she took in the spacious room.

"Woah! This is your playroom! This is even bigger than mine, and I have a big playroom."

"Uh-huh! Look I have a tea set and cookies, if ya wanna have a tea party."

Elena watched him pull out his tea kettle and matching tea cups. She opened the wooden fridge and started pulling out food.

"Let's have a feast!"

"Okay!"

Rebekah and Stefan were wrangled into joining and sat down on the rug in the center of the room, food laid out all around them. Elena was serving empty bowls of soup and wooden slices of watermelon to the adults, while Jeremy gave tea to a blonde haired doll.

"Dolly wants soup, too, 'Lena."

"Mmkay. Ho'd on."

The two Littles became progressively younger as the feast went on.

Elena set a bowl down in front of the doll and used the ladle to pretend to scoop soup into the bowl. She then handed Jeremy a slice of watermelon.

"Om nom nom nom." The boy said, as he pretended to eat.

Jeremy squirmed a few times in his seat, before a hand reached down to grab his crotch and Rebekah stood up.

"I think it's time to have a potty break, Jeremy." Rebekah said.

"No, I'm pwayin'!" The toddler protested.

"I think that's a good idea. Elena, let's have you try, too." Stefan agreed.

Both Littles whined, as they were led into the bathroom.

"I get ta go fiwst." Elena announced.

"Why?" Jeremy demanded.

Apparently, any complaints about going potty had been abandoned. Replaced by the desire to be the first.

"'Cause, I'm da oldest."

Jeremy stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A' not!"

"Am too!"

"A' not!"

Rebekah scooped Jeremy into her arms.

"Guests go first." She told the boy.

He pouted, but conceded, dropping his head to his aunt's shoulder. Elena pulled down her panties, unashamed of the fact that she had an audience. Stefan twisted up her dress skirt and tucked it into her shirt, to keep it from hanging in the toilet. Jeremy squirmed out of Rebekah's arms when she was done and pulled his own pants down, peeing while Elena washed her hands.

Afterwards, the two Littles were taken downstairs for a real meal. Josh made them grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Rebekah and Stefan left Josh to watch over them, and slipped out of the room.

"I have Damon keeping an eye on things out there, but we haven't said anything to Elena."

"Good, good. Don't tell her anything, unless it's necessary. I don't want to worry Jeremy with it. I'm just going to keep him here for the time being."

"And if he wants to leave?"

"Hopefully, he won't. At least, not until Klaus gets back. I think he might be considering taking Jeremy away for a while."

"Taking him where?"

"New Orleans, maybe. I don't know, but it couldn't hurt, at least for the time being."

Stefan frowned.

"Kol's immortal. He could stay at this for years."

"Yes, but he has the patience of a two year old. He'll bore quickly with no havoc to wreak. It's a small town. If Jeremy weren't here, I dare say Klaus would have bored of it quite quickly."

"What if your wrong? What if he doesn't get bored and he sticks around?"

"Then, we'll have to stay away. We could show Jeremy the world. Take him to far away exotic places. We can keep him occupied. Klaus has a pack awaiting a Luna. Maybe he and Jeremy will settle there for a while."

"Is that even safe? It's not that far away and having a human surrounded by hybrids can't be wise.

Rebekah shook her head.

"I've lived with a pack, maybe they weren't hybrids, but they're loyal. They won't do anything harm their Luna. They would die to protect Jeremy. It's probably the safest place for him."

"He won't be happy with that. I hope you both know that. Jeremy may not always act like it, but he loves his family. He won't want to just never see them again."

"Maybe you and Damon should bring Elena and come with us then. It wouldn't hurt to have more vampires protecting Jeremy."

Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"Elena would never agree to it. She'll put up a fuss, if her brother disappears too."

"What they want can't always be the top priority, Stefan. Sometimes we have to do what they need, even if they hate us for it."

* * *

Jeremy was sad to see his sister go. He spent the rest of the day studying with Rebekah and playing with Josh, but by the time night came, he was Big and antsy.

"I just want to go out. Just for a bit. It's not even that late. I'll just go to the grill."

"No, it's almost your bedtime. You can go out tomorrow."

Jeremy glared at Rebekah.

"You can't keep me here."

"I can and I will. Klaus's orders. You're not to go out at night.

Jeremy scoffed.

"This is bullshit."

"Tough. Go to your room."

Jeremy turned on his heel and stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Fuck. How could she do this to him? Jeremy always liked Rebekah, but in that moment he was reminded of the fact that she was Klaus's sister. That meant she'd always put what Klaus wants above what Jeremy wants. Jeremy couldn't help but think about when Klaus locked him in this very room for trying to leave.

He was frustrated.

Tears ran down his face as the hurt and anger and confusion all welled up inside of him. He loved being here, but right now he hated it. This was home, but it suddenly felt much more like a prison cell. He really hated how much that he wished Klaus were here. Not because he thought Klaus would let him leave, but because he wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. Held safely and securely.

He left his room and headed to his playroom, locating the plush lion he'd abandoned there. He took the soft stuffie in his hands and went to Klaus's room. Jeremy wiped away the traitorous tears that fell from his eyes, as he clambered into the large king size bed. The organic silk sheets and fluffy comforter was befitting of a king. Jeremy buried himself under the bedding and burrowed into Klaus's pillows. They still smelled like him and Jeremy sighed in relief.

He was teetering between his headspaces, as he laid there, not knowing what to do. He clutched the lion to his chest. Why did Klaus have to leave?

* * *

Klaus returned in the night, and smiled down at his little boy. Brushing a hand through Jeremy's sweaty hair. He sighed. Kol was being unreasonable. Klaus had tried to talk to him, but it had ended in shouting and a bit of physical aggression. His brother was threatening to take Jeremy as a means to punish him, and Klaus couldn't have that. He couldn't have his little boy ripped away from him, or put in danger. As much as he wanted to give Jeremy everything that the boy wanted, he still needed to do what was best for him. Daddies have to keep their little boys safe. Even when it makes them unhappy.

He had settled on taking Jeremy just outside of town. It wasn't far, but the boy would be safe with his pack. Kol didn't know about it, and quite frankly, wouldn't stand a chance against a whole pack worth of hybrids, should he stumble upon it. Not that could just stumble upon the pack lands. Their territory was protected from the eyes of outsiders, by a powerful spell. It was as though their camp was in a different plane of existence. An outsider could stand in the center of it and be none the wiser and the pack wouldn't even be aware of the intrusion. Of course this magic did not cover the whole forest, only a small portion of it. It did cover the sacred grounds, but the riverside was visible to wandering eyes.

Depsite the close proximity to Mystic Falls the pack had much to offer. Five vampires and four walls was nothing compared to the protection the pack could provide. Not to mention that this would be good for the pack, and hopefully Jeremy, too. They were getting restless having Klaus away. They were were also eager to meet their new Luna.

Klaus waited only a few more minutes, watching Jeremy sleep before he woke the boy up.

"Daddy?" Jeremy said sleepily, as his eyes blinked open.

"I'm back, my little prince."

Jeremy shot up and wrapped his arms around him, molding himself against Klaus. His hips rutted slightly against him and Klaus's hands gripped his hips to stop him. Jeremy whined, his dick throbbing in his sweats.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." He repeated like a mantra in Klaus's ear.

"Shh, you're okay, little one."

Jeremy just sobbed and hugged him tighter.

"No, Daddy. 'M not okay. 'M not."

"Yes, you are. I promise. Everything's just fine." Klaus murmured, standing up with the boy in his arms.

Jeremy whimpered, his hard dick seeking friction. Klaus pursed his lips. It wasn't the first time Jeremy has rutted against him, but Klaus was fairly certain that the boy was never aware of it. It always happened when Jeremy was barely awake. Either as he was falling asleep or just having woken. Before the boy seemed to really be aware of much of anything. Sometimes Jeremy wasn't even awake when it happened. Klaus didn't mind it, but he wary to read too much into it. The unconcious act was most likely just a needy little boy, unable to fully control his body. Afterall, Jeremy was a teenager and teens were notoriously horny.

"Daddy!" He whined, when Klaus stilled his movements again.

Klaus chuckled and kissed his head.

"Go back to sleep, love. Daddy's going to take you somewhere safe."

Jeremy huffed. A puff of breath on Klaus's neck. He didn't complain or question it though, so Klaus was sure the boy wasn't really awake. Sometimes Jeremy would interact with him, and Klaus would think he was awake, but later, the boy had no recollection of those interactions. It reminded Klaus of trying to wake up Rebekah when they were kids. She would snap at him for disturbing her, and then get upset when she missed breakfast, complaining that he didn't wake her up.

Jeremy was asleep in his arms, before he made it down the stairs. Rebekah met him at the bottom.

"I'll keep you updated, but I won't let Jeremy call home. He needs to lose himself in pack life. Any reminder of Mystic Falls will only distract him. Make him yearn to return. The pack will cherish him. Keep him safe. If he can let go of his past, then he will thrive in the wild."

Rebekah nodded.

"I can't say I won't miss him. I will miss you too, brother. I understand how important this is. I will stay and keep an eye on things."

"Thank you. A few years isn't very long in the grand scheme of things. We've been apart much longer."

"I know, but humans grow so quickly." Rebekah said, wistfully, her eyes tearing up.

She pressed a kiss to Jeremy's head, before kissing Klaus on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Nik."

"Goodbye, little sister. Send Josh back to Marcel for me. At the first sign of danger, we will head to New Orleans. And Becca?"

"Hmm?"

"If Kol gets unstable or reckless, you tell me immediately."

* * *

Jeremy was confused when he awoke in Klaus's arms, a tad chilly from the wind whipping past them. Only to realize that Klaus was running. The world blurred around them at an alarming rate. Jeremy cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. Klaus came to an abrupt stop, when he felt Jeremy stiffen and heard the boy swear. Normally, he might choose to correct him, but under the circumstances, Jeremy's foul language seemed to be the least of their problems.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked.

He was relieved that he could see the trees around them, but seeing them only made him far more confused.

"That doesn't concern you, my little prince."

"I'm not Little. Put me down." Jeremy snapped.

Klaus sighed, but set the boy on his feet. 

"Jeremy-"

"No. Don't. Why are we out here in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night? What game are you playing at?" Jeremy demanded.

"The one that keeps you safe."

Jeremy scoffs.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, my brother showed up in Mystic Falls, and we're taking a little trip, until he leaves." Klaus said, figuring that at this point, the least he could do is be honest.

"When will that be, Klaus?" Jeremy asked, irritated.

"I don't know, love."

Klaus reaches out to stroke his cheek, but Jeremy battted his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Why does it even matter? Who cares if your brother showed up?"

"He's bitter and might hurt you to hurt me. I won't risk it."

"So, what? We're just going to do some camping?" Jeremy said, laughing dryly.

The sound lacked humor and Klaus felt a twinge in his chest. The way he always seemed to when his little boy was unhappy.

"Something like that."

Jeremy groaned in frustration, but followed Klaus, as he walked away, grumbling under his breath. As far as Jeremy could tell they were in a forest. Whether it was in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, or somewhere entirely different, Jeremy couldn't be sure. It just looked like tall trees that towered over head and shrubbery under foot, to Jeremy. Nothing particularly distinct about it. The sun was just starting to break through the dense layer of leaves overhead, when the trees began to thin, becoming sparser.

Jeremy squinted his eyes at a flash of yellow in a break of trees. As they got closer, he realized it was a tent. There were more tents too, scattered around a clearing of sorts. Jeremy's brows furrowed in confusion. There were people here, too. Sitting on logs around a fire. At least a couple of dozen people in total. Some were skinning what appeared to be deer at a table, filthy with blood and guts. Jeremy ripped his gaze away, feeling sick at the sight. He had never been a huge fan of hunting.

Others prodded at the fire, stoking it, or stirred large pots of boiling water. Now that Jeremy really scanned the area, he realized there was about half a dozen fires in total, each with a small group of people around it. Sitting, chatting, making out. Some seemed weary, others in high spirits, an almost festive atmosphere hanging in the air.

The festive feeling seemed to grip all of the people, and expand ten fold, as heads turned to look at Klaus. Jeremy was taken aback by how delighted these people seemed to see him there.

"Alpha!" A few cried out.

Jeremy stepped closer to Klaus, as a couple of people approached them.

"Settle down. I will be with you all shortly. I will need a tent in the meantime."

"You can use mine." A woman offered, immediately.

Klaus nodded and pulled Jeremy with him, following the girl to a small tent. Klaus raised a brow at the pitiful sight.

"Perhaps someone with a larger tent, would like to offer it to me."

Multiple people shot up, offering up their tents. Their eagerness made Jeremy uncomfortable.

"No. This is fine. Thank you so much." He said to the girl, who couldn't have been more than twenty.

Her crestfallen features lit up.

"Jeremy-"

"This is fine, Klaus." He insisted.

The girl was quick to unzip the tent and pull out her measly possessions. An over the shoulder bag and a couple of random things, that Jeremy didn't see much use in keeping. He smiled and nodded his thanks, feeling very awkward. She left her bedding behind and that only made Jeremy feel worst.

What the hell is happening?

"Klaus? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What is it, love?"

"Somewhere, more private, maybe?"

Klaus raised a brow, but nodded. He scooped up Jeremy and the boy yelped, his limbs wrapping around the man. A blur of movements and they were alone, who knows how far away from the clearing. Klaus didn't set him down immediately, and Jeremy didn't ask him to. He buried his face in Klaus's neck and breathed in his scent, relaxing in his arms.

He wanted to just stay in this moment forever, and forget about the rest of the world. He couldn't though. He couldn't just ignore the weird behavior and undeniable desire to please Klaus, that those people had exhibited.

"What was with those people? Who are they?" Jeremy asked, reluctantly pulling back enough to look at Klaus.

"My pack." Klaus said, simply.

Jeremy frowned.

"Your pack? What the hell does that mean? Are all of these people vampires?"

"No. They're all hybrids."

"Wait, what? Didn't you tell me that being a hybrid meant you might as well be king of everything? How can that be, if there's this many hybrids? Better yet, why do you have a pack of hybrids, Klaus?"

Jeremy had heard mention of this pack. Nonetheless, he was still shocked to be here, and actually see it for himself. Klaus groaned and nipped at Jeremy's neck. The boy squirmed in his arms. He felt a stirring in his pants at the unfamiliar sensation. Klaus must have felt it too, because he immediately pulled his teeth away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Jeremy just glared at him. His cheeks flushed.

"I say a lot of things, love. I don't mean all of them, besides I'm an orginal hybrid and the alpha. I might as well be king of everything."

Jeremy was frustrated and irritated, because he just didn't understand this world that was so foreign to him. He had also been dragged away in the middle of the night. He thought, logically, that he should be pushing Klaus away and running. Trying to escape. Instead, he leaned closer and laid his head on his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt no desire to run away from this man.

"I don't get it." He admitted, softly.

"I know, little one. I promise, I will protect you. You don't have to understand. You can be small and naive and I'll keep you safe."

Jeremy whimpered and his arms tightened around his neck.

"Please, just don't leave."

Klaus hugged him close, but stayed silent.

"Please, Daddy. Promise me you'll stay."

"I promise, my little prince. I'm not going anywhere."

Even as he spoke, Klaus knew it was a lie. A part of Jeremy knew it too, but he desperately wanted to believe that it was true. That Klaus would stay by his side. That he could stay by Klaus's side forever. That they could live happily ever after.

* * *

Jeremy woke up alone on the air mattress, feeling cold. Not from lack of heat, but from fear. He was afraid that Klaus was gone. He shot out of the bed. Wearing only Klaus's shirt and a pair of boxers. He didn't bother putting on shoes. He was desperate to find his daddy.

The Little fumbled with the zipper, his fingers clumsy. He was in tears by the time he managed to unzip the tent. He ran into the clearing. Pine needles and dirt sticking to his feet.

"Daddy!" He cried out.

His fear and frustration only built as he looked around the clearing at the unfamiliar faces. He didn't see Klaus anywhere. All he could see were strangers. Strangers that he knew weren't human. Jeremy whimpered. The hybrids were watching him, worried, but the Little interrupted their concern as threatening.

"Are you okay, kid?" Someone asked.

Jeremy was scared. He didn't know any of these people. He flinched away when a woman reached out to touch his arm. She was probably trying to comfort him, but he only felt dread.

"Back away from him." A voice that he recognized snapped.

Jeremy whined at the harsh tone, but felt instant relief when he turned and saw Tyler. His feet took him straight to the older boy. Tyler wrapped an arm protectively around his waist.

"Shh, it's okay. What are you doing out here alone, Jeremy? You should stay in your tent, until Klaus gets back."

Jeremy just sobbed and clung to him.

"Where's my daddy?"

"Jeremy?"

The Little's head snapped in the direction of the voice and he dashed to the man's side.

"Daddy!"

Klaus scooped him up and cradled his head to his shoulder. Jeremy nuzzled against him and mewled happily. He frowned after a moment and pulled away to glare at Klaus.

"You left." He accused.

"I know, I'm sorry, little one. I was hoping to return before you awoke."

"You promised!" The boy whined.

"My apologies, my little prince."

Jeremy pouted.

"You left me alone. You always leave me with Josh or Auntie, when you're not around."

Klaus smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Would it please you, if I left you with one of the pack members when I'm working then, love."

Jeremy hummed in response, and let his head fall back onto his daddy's shoulder.

Breakfast was less than desirable. The little boy pouted and whined and complained about the meal. He didn't want to eat anything they had. He didn't want deer. It was chewy and he didn't like it. He didn't want the watery soup either. A woman, Mindy, offered him oatmeal.

At first, he was reluctant, but she added honey and sprinkled in cinnamon, and the boy found it to be tasty. He let Klaus feed it to him and smiled at Mindy, chatting about his sister and how her bestfriend, Bonnie, liked to put honey in her tea.

Jeremy was sad when Mindy had to excuse herself, after breakfast. She had things to do. What things? Jeremy wasn't entirely sure. He didn't know what any of these people were doing, really. Whenever he asked, he was given very vague answers, if any at all. Klaus carried the boy around most of the day. Jeremy had dropped very deep into his littlespace and was feeling very young.

The baby slept in Klaus's arms, or watched and observed things, not fully understanding what was happening around him. Klaus seemed to bark orders often, that Jeremy didn't understand. Jeremy mostly liked to watch Tyler and Mindy, since they were the only two he recognized. Most people didn't pay him any attention.

Jeremy had feeling that had to do with the menacing looks that Klaus gave anyone who tried to engage his Little in conversation. He wasn't entirely sure why, though he suspected it had to do with the way Jeremy had reacted negatively to the pack members trying to console him.

As night fell, Klaus tucked him into bed, and slipped away. Telling the boy that Mindy and Tyler would stay at the camp, to watch over him. Jeremy didn't like it at all. He clutched his lion to his chest. A hybrid, that Jeremy didn't know the name of, had handed it to him earlier in the day. Jeremy suspected that the man had been sent to retrieve it for him.

Jeremy drifted off eventually, but awoke to the rustling of leaves and the shifting of shadows as they danced across the walls of the tent. He crawled out of bed and slipped out into the chilly night. Tyler was sitting by a fire, not far off from the tent. He looked up at the sound of the zipper unzipping.

"What are you doing awake, Jeremy? Go back to bed."

The Little shook his head. His bare feet padded across the prickly ground. He climbed into Tyler's lap. The older boy sighed and wrapped his arms around the toddler as the boy shivered from the cold night air. The fire was warm and flickered in the dark. Jeremy watched it, until his eyes closed.

When he woke up again, he was back in the tent. Klaus was there too. He took the opportunity to snuggle up close and breathe in the scent of his daddy, mixed with the scent of the forest. Pine and campfire smoke lingering on his clothes.

* * *

"I can't just sit around and do nothing for days on end, Klaus. When are we going home?" Jeremy demanded.

"I don't know. Rebekah is keeping me updated."

Jeremy groaned.

He shoved Klaus away when he tried to come near.

"I hate it here! I hate sleeping in a tent. I hate the food. And I hate how weird everyone acts. Like they wouldn't even consider disobeying you."

"I wish that were the case, love. I already had to put one in their place for acting up while I was away."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means, that I'm the Alpha, and anyone who questions that will be punished."

Jeremy just wanted to scream, or rip his hair out. He was so goddamn frustrated with all of this. He found himself wishing he'd never met Klaus. That everything could just be simple. The way life was back before he was aware of supernatural beings that plagued the planet.

"What does that mean!" He shouted.

"Don't shout at me, Jeremy." Klaus said, his voice deadly calm.

"Why? What are you going to do? Punish me? Put me in my place? Lock me in my goddamn tent?" Jeremy snapped, scoffing.

He laughed, a cold and humourless sound.

"I understand that you're upset. So, I will let this slide, but you will not question my authority, little boy."

Jeremy just glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm doing what I have to do, even if you hate me for it."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. He felt hysterical. This was all so fucked up and confusing. He didn't understand anything that was happening and he hated it.

"Whatever."

He turned and walked away.

He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to get away before he did something stupid. The words Tyler had spoken all those days ago, rang in his ears, followed by Klaus tellng him he had to punish his followers. Tyler had warned him that Klaus was dangerous. Josh had tried to warn him, too. Of course, Jeremy had already known this. He'd never really seen it before though. Or maybe he had, and he was just in denial.

He'd been lulled into a false sense of security. That safety was being threatened and his trust was wearing thin. He wasn't so sure that he'd made the right choice. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Stefan had been wrong. Maybe Klaus was capable of seeing Jeremy as the enemy.

All of the hybrids snapped their heads towards Jeremy when he entered the clearing. He had a feeling they had heard the disagreement. He knew they at least had seen the start of it. Klaus had to pull Jeremy aside, when he had confronted him.

Jeremy could tell by the looks in their eyes, that there were mixed feelings about his presence here. Some of them pitied him. The poor boy, held captive by the powerful hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. Others saw him as nothing more than a weak, whiny, human. A dead weight. A spoiled little brat, who had no place here. Jeremy was sure that most of them saw him that way. Not that they'd dare to admit those feelings aloud

Jeremy glared at them.

"What?" He snapped.

He was met with silence and eyes that bored into his soul.

"Get back to work." Tyler barked.

Jeremy sent him a grateful look, but Tyler just narrowed his eyes at him. He walked away, into the woods, in a different direction than Jeremy had just come from, and the boy followed him.

"What are you doing?" Tyler demanded, stopping and turning to face Jeremy.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing? Are you stupid, or do you just have a death wish?"

Jeremy just stared at him, taken aback by the hostility. Tyler had been nothing but nice to him, since he'd gotten here. Sometimes even sweet. He always stuck up for him and protected him from the relentless judging stares of the pack members that had clearly become annoyed by Jeremy's presence here.

"What?"

"Look, I know that he's your daddy and all, but he's our Alpha. You can't just come in here and question him. You're going to inspire people to revolt, if you do. Especially, since Klaus has made it very clear, that he won't punish you. When we complain or question, we're whipped into submission. Most of us wouldn't even consider disobeying him. We're loyal, because he saved us from having to suffer through a change every full moon. When he stayed away, for multiple weeks, to be with you, one of the members thought they might like to leave. Maybe start a pack of their own, where they could lead. We need Klaus here, to keep everyone in line. To remind us of who we owe our allegiance and gratitude to. Not everyone's sire bond is as strong as mine."

Jeremy's eyes were wide.

"I don't understand." He mumbled.

"I know you don't, because you're not one of us. You don't belong here. Not like this anyway. They know that. I know that. That's why having you here and you ignoring pack customs, is rubbing some of them the wrong way."

"He won't let me go back."

"And he may never. You need to get with the program, Gilbert. You're one of us now. Start acting like it. You've got to start acting like you're supposed to."

Jeremy swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He was stunned. Tyler stepped closer, into his personal space.

"You belong to Klaus, just as much as we do. In some ways, even more. It's an honor to be chosen by the Alpha." Tyler said, a hint of bitterness, maybe even envie, in his tone.

Then, he was gone and Jeremy was alone. He stood there, frozen to the spot. His legs refused to move and his heart pounded in his chest like a drum. He sobbed as his legs gave out. He knees hit the ground with a thud and a crunch of dry leaves. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do.

They were Klaus's.

Sire bond. The words echoed in his mind. Jeremy's heart stopped. Wait a minute? Didn't Klaus say something about a siring, when Jeremy had demanded to know why he kissed Tyler? Something about it being sexual? Klaus wasn't sleeping with his whole pack, right?

* * *

He wanted to demand an answer, but he was scared to ask. He hadn't seen anything happen, since he got here. Sure many of the other members were all over eachother, but none of them touched Klaus. At least, not that Jeremy had seen. Not even Tyler. He returned back to the clearing and kept his head down. He didn't want to stand out. He really took what Tyler said to heart. The pack was upset that Jeremy was above the pack laws. None of it seemed to apply to him. He could mouth off to their Alpha, without fear of punishment. He wasn't required to help out. He was just a spoiled Little.

"I want to help. Give me something to do." He said to Mindy.

She raised a brow at him.

"I don't think so, Luna."

Jeremy frowned at the name. It wasn't the first time he'd been called that, but he didn't know what it meant. He thought it might be an insult, but Mindy had never been anything but nice to him, so he wasn't sure.

"Please. I need to do something."

She sighed.

"Fine. You can help chop the vegetables. We're making a venison stew."

Jeremy tried not to show his disgust and nodded. He went over to one of the tables, standing next to another pack member, who was peeling potatoes. The girl, she couldn't be more than a few years older than Jeremy, looked up at him questioningly, when he walked over.

"He's going to chop the potatoes." Mindy informed her.

The girl looked surprised, but nodded. She didn't speak to him as she peeled, but she silently handed the peeled potatoes to him. Jeremy's hands were sore, by the time he was done chopping. He must have chopped at least ten pounds of potatoes in total. He was honestly impressed that he hadn't sliced his fingers in the process.

That night, he didn't complain about the stew. It wasn't great or anything, but he had helped, so maybe that's why it seemed more edible than before. Or maybe it was because he was determined to fit in. He didn't sit with Klaus, or let him feed him, either. He sat next to Mindy and Tyler instead.

"Jeremy, it's time for bed." Klaus said, approaching him for the first time since their argument.

Jeremy had seen Klaus watching him throughout the evening. He knew his daddy wanted him to go to him, maybe even throw his arms around him, and nestle into his arms. Jeremy was glad that Klaus gave him space, though.

His first instinct was to snap at Klaus. He was still upset and he didn't really want to just give in. He knew once he was in his arms, it would be hard for him to stay upset. Holding a grudge against his daddy proved to be exceedingly difficult. Even just being in his presence, made Jeremy yearn to be held by him.

He bit his tongue and held back the insult that wanted to roll off. Talking back wouldn't do him any favors in getting the pack to like him. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much, but something about what Tyler had said, had just stuck with him.

Jeremy nodded and stood up. He brushed himself off, since he'd been sitting on a log and walked up to Klaus. Klaus raised a brow at how demure his little boy was being. Jeremy kept his head down. His cheeks were bright red, but he hoped it was less visible with his back to the flames. He could feel eyes on him, but he tried to ignore them.

"Jeremy? Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, Daddy." He mumbled.

Klaus furrowed his brows, but scooped him up and Jeremy dropped his head onto his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a good holiday!
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did remove the eventual smut tag and I changed the rating from explicit to mature. There's always a chance that I might change that back later on, but I haven't actually written any smut for this and I'm not sure I'm going to at this point
> 
> Never mind, ignore this note, cuz I changed it back to explicit and readded the eventual Smith tag lol

Jeremy woke up in Klaus's arms that next morning. He was determined to be one of the pack. The night had only hardened his resolve. He had to do this. He needed to prove that, even though he was human and a Little, he didn't need special treatment. He needed to be accepted, for whatever reason. He wasn't sure why, but he was dead set on it.

He immediately tried to squirm out of bed. Klaus only tightened his arms. Jeremy huffed in annoyance.

"Stop, my little prince. It's early, go back to sleep."

"Can't, Daddy. Breakfast."

"Breakfast won't be ready for quite some time, love. Just settle down. Daddy will hold you, until it is."

Jeremy propped himself up on his elbows, pouting.

"I want to help." He insisted.

Klaus peered at his Little, incredulously.

"You helped plenty, yesterday. Besides, it is not your place to do grunt work, little one."

Jeremy huffed.

"What is my place, then?"

"Your place is by my side, and if I can not have you beside me, then your place is under the protection and watchful eyes of the pack. Where has this sudden desire to be part of the pack come from, anyway, Jeremy?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and crawled on top of Klaus.

"If I have to stay here, I just want to fit in." He said, his hands flat on Klaus's chest.

Klaus hummed. His hand reached up to stroke Jeremy's cheek. He had a tender look in his eyes, that was reflected in the soft touch.

"Very well, then. As you wish, my little prince."

Jeremy sucked in a breath. He had the sudden desire to lean down and kiss Klaus. He wasn't sure that was something that was allowed. Sons weren't supposed to kiss their fathers. Technically, Klaus wasn't his dad, but Klaus had said they'd be nothing more than father and son. At the time, that's all that Jeremy had wanted, but he was wondering, if maybe he wanted more now. Was he allowed to have more?

Klaus watched him curiously, as Jeremy leaned down. He hovered above Klaus's lips, his eyes fluttering shut. Klaus's hands gripped his hips in a bruising grip. Jeremy whimpered. His lips ghosted over Klaus's, just barely touching them. The boy pulled back, his cheeks red and his lips tingling. A fuzzy memory of just barely kissing Tyler flitted through his mind and he squirmed on top of Klaus.

"Jeremy?" Klaus whispered, his voice soft and questioning.

"Yes, Daddy?" He asked, innocently.

Klaus licked his lips. His eyes searched Jeremy's, looking for something. Jeremy just tilted his head at him, and furrowed his brows. Klaus let it go, shaking his head slightly. His hands fell away from Jeremy's waist.

"You can go help, if you'd like, little one."

Jeremy's eyes lit up and he scrambled off of Klaus. Klaus followed him out of the tent, pulling a shirt on over his head. Klaus thrusted Jeremy's jeans into his hands, before the boy could run off. He pouted slightly. The fabric was stiff with dirt that had crusted onto it, but he didn't complain. He wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable feeling of the grimy pants against his legs, but made his way into the trees to pee before seeking out Mindy.

"What can I do?" He asked.

Mindy raised a brow at him.

"Still eager to help, then?"

"Yup!"

She sighed, and looked behind him. Jeremy turned around and frowned at Klaus, who was standing behind him.

"Give him something to do, but nothing with knives or fire."

Jeremy's frown deepened.

"You can help collect kindle for the fires."

That was such a lame job. Jeremy wanted to do something useful.

"But-"

"Go on. Sarah will help you." Mindy said, cutting off his protest.

Mindy beckoned over the girl from yesterday, who had been peeling potatoes, and sent them off together.

They were silent for the most part. The girl showed him what to look for and gave him instructions from time to time, but didn't strike up conversation. Jeremy found himself feeling bigger as the time slowly ticked by. After fifteen achingly long minutes, Jeremy was coming to expect the lack of chit chat, so he looked up in surprise, when the girl spoke.

"This isn't what you're supposed to be doing, you know?"

Jeremy furrowed his brows, frowning slightly.

"Picking up tinder for the fire? Believe me, I'd much rather be building the fire."

Sarah pursed her lips.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're not supposed to be doing work like we do."

"What do you mean? I'm helping out. I just want to be accepted." He admitted, softly.

The girl gave him a look, that he didn't understand.

"No, you're trying to fit in, but you shouldn't be."

"Why not? I'm not useless, just 'cause I'm human." He protested.

Sarah shook her head.

"You're not the first human in your position, Luna."

Jeremy sighed in frustration.

"Why do people call me that?" He grumbled.

Sarah quirked a brow at him, crouching down to pick up some twigs.

"You're the chosen mate of our Alpha. That makes you our Luna. I'm not surprised that you don't know, since you clearly don't understand your role in the pack." Her voice was kind, though her words were blunt.

"You're right. I don't understand. It'd be helpful, if someone would explain it to me."

The girl laughed. Jeremy smiled as the sound rang out around them.

"You're not supposed to do the work of common pack members. You're like a queen. Your job is to raise the Alpha's children, and to keep the Alpha happy."

Jeremy frowned.

"Not to rule?"

"No, Luna. You're not here to rule. When the Alpha's away, the Beta is in charge. If they are both gone, our Gamma's are left to keep the pack in line. There is an order to the chaos, Luna. A method to our madness." The girl said, her tone teasing.

Jeremy laughed with her this time, and looked up at the sun, peeking through the tree branches.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Well, the Alpha has no children for you to care for. Ironically, you are the child he cares for. Though, this is not entirely unusual. Luna's are most often Omegas. Omegan pack members require a lot of care and are, in a way, babied. It's not uncommon for them to be Littles either." 

Once again, the girl managed to make the words seem kind, as though she were merely educating him, instead of judging or putting him down.

Jeremy pondered her words, as they finished up and headed back to camp.

Her words followed him through out the day, as he helped out. He could tell, that the pack members were not only confused about why he was helping out, they also seemed reluctant to let him do anything that could be dangerous. Which was most things.

Mindy instructed Sarah to take him to gather raspberries for lunch and Jeremy took the opportunity to ask her something that had been on his mind since they'd spoken.

"Is the pack unhappy that I'm Luna?" He asked her, as they plucked raspberries and filled up large baskets.

"No. Why would you think that? We are all very grateful to Klaus, and everyone is pleased to have him back. The pack is fairly young, only a few months old. So, having our Alpha gone for any expanse of time is unsettling, and leaves the pack restless."

That made Jeremy feel guilty. He knew he was the only reason that Klaus had stayed away, afterall. He shifted his feet, uncomfortably.

"People seem unhappy that I'm here."

Sarah shook her head.

"I think you misread them, because you don't understand pack mentality. We are all thrilled to have our Alpha back, and we were excited to hear that he has chosen a mate. Some members were concerned, when you seemed to be aggravating him. That's all."

Jeremy looked at her in surprise.

"When I was complaining and arguing with him, you mean?"

"Yes. A good Omega lives to please and serve. This is why Alphas tend to choose Omegan mates. Omegas make for good Lunas, because they keep the Alpha happy. A happy Alpha makes for a happy pack." 

"Oh."

Jeremy thought he finally was beginning to understand things. He was glad to have spoken with Sarah.

"Thank you, for everything." He said, as they reached the clearing. "I will try to make your Alpha happy."

The girl smiled softly at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is your alpha, too, Luna." She said, before walking over and setting down the basket of berries.

Jeremy followed suit. He did not ask to work again, after that. Instead, he sought out Klaus.

"Tyler?"

Tyler looked up from where he was, hunched over a table. There was a map laid out, and he was in what appeared to be a stressful discussion with a man that Jeremy recognized, but didn't know the name of. He was often around Klaus, much like Mindy and Tyler were.

Tyler's eyes met Jeremy's and he stepped away from the table. The other man rolled up the map, and nodded politely at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded back, but stepped towards Tyler.

"Do you know where Klaus is?"

"He should be back soon? Why? Do you need something? The Omegas can help you with anything you might need help with."

Jeremy opened his mouth to ask how he was supposed to know who was an Omega, but stopped himself. That wasn't important. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just want Klaus."

"Okay, well, I'll let you know as soon as he gets back."

"Thanks, Tyler."

He was about to turn and walk away, when he thought about something.

"Tyler, are you the Beta?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler raised a brow, a look of surprise on his face. He smirked.

"I am. I see you're starting to learn the ways of the pack, little Luna." Tyler said, almost teasing.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"I guess I am."

"Jeremy!" Tyler called out to him a while later.

Jeremy's eyes snapped up to look at him from where he was building fairy houses with Sarah. A common pastime of Omegas, apparently. Tyler jerked his head, and Jeremy jumped up to join him.

"What is it?"

"Klaus is close."

"How can you tell?" He asked, then shook his head. "Nevermind. That's a stupid question."

Tyler laughed.

"He's coming from that direction."

Jeremy walked towards where Tyler was pointing, peering eagerly into the trees. There was a blur of movements, and then Klaus was standing in front of him. Jeremy's eyes widened at the sudden proximity and stumbled backwards. Klaus's hands shot out to catch him, steadying him.

Jeremy gasped, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Daddy." He breathed out.

Klaus chuckled.

"My little prince. Eager to see me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Jeremy whispered and clutched him even tighter.

Klaus pulled the boy up into his arms, and spent the rest of the afternoon carrying Jeremy around or holding the child on his lap.

"What is everyone doing?" Jeremy asked, as he watched people moving around the camp with purpose.

Sarah paused in her own movements. She was stuffing her few articles of clothing into a backpack.

"We're going to the river."

Jeremy blinked at the unexpected answer.

"The river? Why?"

"To clean off, silly. Our clothes, our bodies, our hair."

"Oh."

That made sense. Jeremy had been feeling awfully grimy recently.

"Why don't you go to the river more often?" He asked.

They ran so fast, surely the river wasn't far enough away that they couldn't visit everyday or every other day. He'd been here nearly a week now, and they'd yet to visit. Though perhaps they went in smaller groups to wash off. Though the layers of dirt on the pack members suggested otherwise.

"We only go once a month. Before the full moon ceremony."

"I thought you don't have to change during the full moon anymore."

"We don't. Now we get to dance and laugh and have sex under the light of the moon. Our Goddess has blessed us with a saviour. So, now, we celebrate. This will be our fifth month of freedom." Sarah told him, grinning.

Jeremy paused.

"You have sex, like outside, in front of everyone?"

The girl laughed at his skepticism.

"Yes, Luna. It's a sexual rite, for many. It doesn't have to be though. It's just a jovial time. A cause for celebration, that's all."

Jeremy nodded.

"Klaus, does he participate?"

Sarah raised a brow at him.

"Everyone participates. Do you mean does he partake in the sexual aspects of it?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said, feeling almost nauseous.

Sarah gave him a sympathetic look.

"I doubt he will this time, Luna." She said softly.

Jeremy nodded, but didn't necessarily feel better. So, he did before this. Not that Jeremy had any right to judge what Klaus did before him. He shook his head. He has no right to judge what he does now. Klaus isn't his boyfriend. He's his daddy. Klaus can sleep with whomever he likes. Still, Jeremy felt jealous, just thinking about it.

He left Sarah to it, and went off to find Klaus.

Once again, he was nowhere to be found. Jeremy huffed in frustration and chewed on his lip. He spotted Mindy.

"Do you know where Klaus is?"

"He should be back soon." She said.

Jeremy frowned at the response. This seemed to be the answer he got anytime he asked about Klaus's disappearance.

"What's he doing?"

Mindy hesitated.

"He'll be back. Don't worry, you're safe with the pack. If you need something, ask Sarah to help you."

Jeremy frowned. He was always redirected towards the Omegas when he came to Tyler or Mindy for something. He didn't demand an answer like he wanted to. He wasn't sure it was his place to do so. He still felt a bit uncertain about his role as Luna, and what all that entailed. Fortunately, Klaus appeared only a couple of minutes later.

"Daddy, where were you?" Jeremy asked, in an accusing tone.

He cringed a little, when a few pack members nearby looked alarmed or agitated by it.

"I mean, where did you go, Alpha?" Jeremy asked, in a softer, more demure tone.

Klaus raised a brow at him, and Jeremy lowered his head to escape his questioning stare.

"I was ensuring that the route to the river is clear. We're going there this evening, little one."

"Okay, Daddy." Jeremy said. 

He worried at his lip for a moment, before holding his arms up. Klaus scooped him up. Jeremy pressed a kiss to his cheek, before letting his head fall to his shoulder. His cheeks were hot, and he buried his face in Klaus's neck.

"I love you, Daddy." He mumbled against his skin.

Klaus ran his hand through Jeremy's hair.

"I love you, too, my little prince."

Jeremy let his eyes flutter shut and fell into the warm feeling in his chest. He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun had almost set behind the trees. The pack was walking through the forest with their bags of clothes. Jeremy was surprised that they didn't just run there, but everyone seemed to be chatting excitedly and enjoying the walk. It didn't take long for the trees to break off.

They stepped out onto a rocky beach. A wide river flowed, but there was a pool of rocks forming a shallow area that was calmer than the rushing water around it. The sun shone off its surface magnificently. Jeremy gasped at the sight. The water appeared to sparkle under its rays. The last bit of light before the sun disappeared.

The pack breathed the fresh river air, crisper than the air that flowed through their camp. They took a moment to take in the sight, as Jeremy did, but then they approached the water's edge. They started to pull out clothes and wash them on the rocks. Jeremy watched in wander as the pack members did so. He realized after a moment that only a handful of members appeared to be doing so.

The other members were undressing and wading into the waist deep water. They had bars of hand made soap in their hands, that they used to lather themselves up. Jeremy recognized the soap. They'd been making it back at camp with an assortment of herbs that Jeremy couldn't name.

Jeremy peered up at Klaus, blushing.

"Daddy?" He questioned.

"Don't worry, little one. Their just bathing. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Jeremy nodded, but his cheeks were still red.

"Can I bathe, too, Daddy?" He asked, uncertainly.

Klaus smiled softly at him.

"Of course, my little prince."

Klaus walked him across the rocks and set him down on the shore. The rocks were smaller here, almost like pebbles. Klaus began to undress and Jeremy sucked in a breath. His eyes widened. Klaus was beautiful. When he was naked, he helped Jeremy out of his own clothes. The Little felt shy and whimpered, covering himself. Klaus chuckled as he cupped himself.

"Werewolves are very used to nudity, love. Though I must admit, I find your shyness to be adorable."

Jeremy sputtered at that, recovering quickly, distracted by the sparkly water. He poked a barefoot at it. It was warm to the touch and he stepped in. He waded into his waist, his hands skimming the surface. He turned around to look at Klaus, who was watching him with a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" He called out.

Klaus laughed and joined him in the natural pool. Klaus circled his waist and Jeremy leaned into him. Sarah waded over and handed Klaus a bar of soap.

"Thanks, Sarah." Jeremy said.

He looked away from her bare chest and she laughed. Jeremy could feel laughter shaking Klaus, too. He hid his face in Klaus's neck. Klaus ran the bar of soap over his back and up to his shoulders as the boy relaxed, sinking further into him. Jeremy sighed in content. He wished it was Klaus's hand running all over him, instead of the soap.

Jeremy froze at the thought and pulled back. He was glad his waist was under the water, when his dick twitched. Oh, shit. 

"You alright, little one?" Klaus asked.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine." Jeremy mumbled, blushing again.

He reached his hand out for the bar of soap. Klaus raised a brow at him, but handed it over. Jeremy was relieved to wash himself, not because he didn't want Klaus touching him, but because he was pretty sure it'd make him hard.

Klaus swam around a bit in the shallow water as Jeremy cleaned himself, before handing the bar to Klaus. Jeremy sat on one of the rocks that lined the pool. Other members were doing that as well. Lounging and cuddling up on the rocks. Watching the sun disappear and enjoying the last few rays of sunlight, before night fell.

The excitement built up as the sunset.

Jeremy found it to be embarrassing, when he first took off his clothes. Now, it didn't feel quite as strange. He attributed a lot of that to the way everyone acted so nonchalant about it, like it was normal. It must be pretty normal for a werewolf, anyways. It seemed exotic to Jeremy, but he thought that was mostly, because he had grown up in a somewhat conservative little town. 

The only person he found himself struggling to keep his eyes off of, other than Klaus, was Tyler. Jeremy tried not to look at him, or the way water dripped off of his pecs. Klaus came to join him, when he was done washing up and they cuddled up together. They stayed at the river until long after the sun had set. Jeremy chatted with Sarah, while Klaus brushed his hand through his hair.

"I've gotta go. I'll meet you at the cliff though." Sarah said, suddenly.

Jeremy blinked at her in confusion.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"The Omegas need to bring the clothes back to the camp and hang them up to dry. Then, we'll join the rest of the pack, Luna." The girl told him, with a soft smile.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jeremy gasped, not expecting it, but he understood it was simply a sign of affection. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She laughed and slipped off of the rocks and into the water. Jeremy sighed, feeling peaceful. He really liked being apart of the pack. He couldn't quite describe why, but he did.

This was incredible.

"You seem to be fitting in nicely, little one." Klaus murmured.

Jeremy tilted his head to look up at him. He grinned, but shook his head. His wet hair spraying droplets of water.

"No, Alpha. I'm not fitting in. I'm learning my place."

Klaus raised a brow at the honorific title.

"Oh? Are you now?"

"Yes, Daddy. I am." Jeremy said, his voice soft and sweet as sugar.

Klaus smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"What are we waiting for?" The boy asked.

"The moon to reach the center of the sky. When it's at its peak, we will begin."

"Begin what?" Jeremy breathed out.

He had already heard what Sarah had to say, now he wanted to hear Klaus say it.

"To celebrate, little one." Klaus said, with a smirk.

Jeremy huffed.

"I know there's sex involved." He grumbled.

Klaus laughed and squeezed him.

"Oh? Have you been asking around?"

"I've been talking to Sarah. She's very helpful, you know?"

"Yes, well, Omegas tend to be. It's what makes them so useful. That and their ability to please the pack."

Jeremy frowned.

"You're talking about sex, aren't you?"

"Yes, little one, I am."

Jeremy hummed.

"We have to attend the ceremony, me as the head of the pack, and you as my mate, but you don't have to watch, Jeremy. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can stay off to the side when the time comes. You may even be asleep by then. It's already long past your bedtime."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"And if I want to participate?"

"Do you want to participate?" Klaus asked, instead of answering.

"Probably not." Jeremy mumbled, feeling hot all over.

"Then, we won't worry about it, love."

"Am I allowed to?" Jeremy asked, needing to know.

Klaus sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Lunas are almost always Omegas, and the Omegas like to please the rest of the pack. Typically, a Luna is the Omega who is given the role of ensuring the Alpha is always pleased. That doesn't mean other Omegas can't please the Alpha, or that the Luna can't please other members. Pack mentality allows for free love. You may do as you please, my little prince."

Jeremy swallowed, his eyes drifted over to Tyler.

"What about other pack members?"

"What about them, love?"

"Can the pack members that aren't Omegas, please the Alpha?"

Klaus's fingers paused in Jeremy's hair, and he looked down at the Little. Jeremy smiled shyly up at him, a gleam in his eyes. He looked over at Tyler, and Klaus followed his gaze to the boy. His fingers resumed their movements, stroking his hair.

"Would that please you, little one?"

Jeremy didn't answer, he just curled up into Klaus's side.

The trip to the sacred grounds wasn't entirely unlike the one to the river. The pack went slowly, no real sense of urgency. Except this time they were naked and they began to chant. At first just one or two members, but soon the sound rang throughout the forest and into the vast night sky as the pack took on one voice. It was magical. At least Jeremy thought so. Unlike anything he'd ever heard before.

The ritual consisted of the crafting and lighting of a huge bonfire, on a rocky cliffside. The view of the water stretched out before them. Waves crashing far below them. Klaus held Jeremy in his arms as the pack worked on the fire. Jeremy noticed stones being set around it. Klaus told him the they were being charged, by the light of the moon and the light of the fire. Rocks were being gathered, small with symbols being carved into them and they too were placed to charge around the fire. 

Baskets of herbs that the Omegas had brought with them were offered to the pack members.

"What are they doing?" Jeremy asked, as he watched them gathering herbs into their hands.

"Releasing that which no longer serves them. The full moon is a time to let go of the past and set intentions for the future. A time of rebirth. A time to start anew."

Jeremy nodded, though he wasn't sure that he fully understood.

"Can I do it, too?" He asked, not sure of what he was asking to do.

Klaus smirked.

"It is your duty as Luna to participate, love." Klaus whispered in his ear.

Jeremy shivered.

Sarah brought a basket over to them, offering them herbs.

"When you're ready Alpha." She said, bowing her head.

Klaus took a handful of herbs and encouraged Jeremy to do the same. He pulled the boy with him over to the flames. Klaus dropped a cut of rosemary in the fire, and suddenly the rest of the pack members stepped forward, taking turns burning their herbs. They hummed, some holding their palms up to feel the heat of the flames before stepping aside to allow other members access.

"Think of something you wish to let go of, and drop it in the flames." Klaus prompted, as Jeremy stood there, mesmerized, but a tad lost.

Jeremy took in a breath, smelling the fragrance of burning herbs.

_Doubt._

He dropped a cutting of sage, watching the flames lick at it, until it turned to ash. Before repeating the process, until all his herbs had joined the fire, fueling it as it raged on. Jeremy enjoyed watching it flicker. He liked the way the light flickered across the ground, casting the shadows aside. He was surprised when he looked up to realize that the pack was dancing and singing around the fire. He wondered how long he'd been standing there, just staring, as the world passed him by and the pack came to life. Time had slipped away from him, and returned just as quickly.

Their dance wasn't synchronized, or the kind of dancing you see when people are drunk and horny. This was something graceful and beautiful. They moved to a beat that Jeremy couldn't hear, but he felt a sense of gratitude, for being able to bear witness to it all. He worked his way through the moving bodies, weaving in and out of them, until he was on the outskirts of the circle. Sarah came over and offered him dandelion wine, which he took gratefully. It tasted foul, but he drank it down anyways. His head starting to spin as the alcohol rushed through his bloodstream.

Klaus joined him shortly after, and pulled Jeremy into his lap, settling on the ground. He kissed Jeremy's cheek and wrapped his arms around him. Jeremy sighed and leaned back, melting against him. It truly was a blessing to be enjoying this with Klaus. Jeremy wanted to be his Luna and stay by his side forever. As the night progressed and the pack became more intoxicated, the dancing turned sensual and moans and groans filled the air, replacing the songs. Jeremy blushed, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the gyrating bodies, moving as one. Even as Omegas presented and were mounted, or dropped to their knees their mouths falling open in a silent offering, Jeremy watched.

Jeremy felt Klaus tense under him, and followed his gaze to Tyler, who had a girl kissing up his neck. Jeremy watched Tyler curiously, noting the way Klaus gripped Jeremy's hips. He whimpered as it became painful. Klaus cursed and released him.

"Sorry, little one."

"'S okay." He mumbled.

He could tell that Klaus was angry. This was supposed to be a celebration. A jovial occasion. Yet, his Alpha was anything but happy. Jeremy was certain he knew why. He stood up, and turned to whisper in Klaus's ear.

"I'll be right back."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, as he watched his Little walk towards the crowd of sweaty bodies. Jeremy smiled at the girl that Tyler was with.

"Can I cut in?" He said, sweetly, smiling innocently at her.

The girl looked shocked and backed away, bowing her head.

"Of course, Luna." She mumbled, before hurrying away.

Tyler glared at him.

"What the fuck, Jeremy?"

Jeremy smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, moving his hips seductively. His lips brushing against Tyler's neck. Tyler groaned when Jeremy pressed their fronts together. Their members hard as they rubbed together.

"Jeremy." Tyler panted.

Jeremy mouthed at his neck, before pulling away. He grabbed Tyler's wrist and tugged him away from the group.

"Come on, Beta. We have an Alpha to please." Jeremy teased.

Tyler swallowed hard, his breathing picking up at the Little's words. Klaus watched them with interest as they approached. He held his arms out to Jeremy and the boy plopped down in his lap, his back pressed to his chest, just like before. Klaus was hard, pressed up against his lower back. Tyler stood in front of them, looking lost and a bit scared.

"I brought you a present, Daddy." Jeremy said, sweetly.

"Oh? Did you now?" Klaus asked, smirking in amusement at his Little's antics.

"Mm-hm. I sure did."

Klaus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's temple, before pulling Tyler closer, until he was leaning over them. The boys breath hot on Jeremy's face as he glanced nervously between them.

"Are you sure about this, love?" Klaus murmured into Jeremy's ear.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Very well. As you wish, my little prince." Klaus said, his voice husky.

He crashed his lips into Tyler's and the boy groaned. Jeremy squirmed, tilting his head up to watch them make out. Tyler moaned as Klaus bit at his lip and pulled him closer, forcing him to straddle Jeremy. The younger boy mewled at the feeling of their cocks pressed together, insanely turned on by the sight of their locked lips. He bucked up, rubbing against Tyler. Tyler responded by rolling his hips.

Jeremy's fingers tasted rock hard abs, sliding up to his nipples. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of them, nibbling and sucking on it.

"Oh, fuck." Tyler hissed, pulling away from Klaus and shutting his eyes.

Klaus chuckled and fisted Tyler's hair, guiding his lips back to his own. They didn't join the mass of bodies. They stayed off to the side, but they, like many of the pack members participated in the sexual rite. Their bodies moving in sync as Klaus took them both apart and put them back together. They lost themselves in eachother. Jeremy wrapping his lips around his daddy and drinking down his cum. Loving the way it filled his tummy, and made him feel warm inside. Klaus fucked both of them, gentle and sweet with his little prince and wild and unruly with his Beta.

By the time the sun was rising and the pack was heading back to camp, Jeremy was asleep. Klaus holding him close, like precious cargo he couldn't bear to part with. Tyler followed behind him. He didn't regret it, but he knew his place. He may be Klaus's right hand man, but he was not the Alpha's mate. He nodded at Klaus when they reached his tent. Tyler turned to leave them to sleep, but stopped when Klaus called his name.

"Jeremy will be most disappointed if he wakes to find you slipped off. I won't tolerate you upsetting him."

Tyler nodded. He couldn't argue against it, even though it hurt to pretend that he was allowed to stay with them. He knew he couldn't really. It was an honor to be the playmate of the Alpha and his Luna. No matter how much it hurt, or how much he wanted more, Tyler wouldn't complain. He'd take what he was given, just like a good pack member should.

* * *

Jeremy woke up snuggled in between two hard bodies and sighed. There was honestly nothing better than this. He nuzzled against Tyler's chest. Klaus's arm was wrapped around his waist, and Jeremy was laying on top of it. He pushed himself up, brushing a hand through Tyler's sweaty hair and smiling to himself.

"How do you feel, little one." Klaus murmured.

Jeremy glanced over at him.

"Amazing." He murmured back.

Klaus chuckled, smirking at him. Jeremy grinned back, before leaning down and kissing Tyler. He stirred in his sleep and Jeremy swung a leg over his hips. Their morning woods pressed together, causing Jeremy to hiss. He rocked against Tyler, his lips claiming the older boy's again. Tyler groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned against Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy pulled back, giggling.

"Morning."

"Good Goddess, is this what mornings are going to be like from now on?" Tyler murmured, still half asleep.

Jeremy nodded, and kissed him again. Klaus smiled over at the two boys. Jeremy pulled away and smiled at the tender expression Klaus was wearing, as he watched them.

"Are you happy, Alpha?" He teased.

"Very."

Jeremy beamed at him, rolling off of Tyler and letting Klaus pull him into his arms.

"Oh good. I guess I did a good job pleasing you, then."

Klaus smirked at him and kissed his lips. It was soft and tender, and Jeremy whimpered at the love the small gesture portrayed. They pulled back and Jeremy stared into Klaus's dark blue eyes, mesmerized. He was lost in the depths of his oceans. Swimming in love for his daddy.

"I love you, Daddy." He whispered

"I love you too, my little prince."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably next to them, feeling like he was intruding, and started to get up.

"Don't you dare." Klaus said, in a firm voice.

"I should go." Tyler said.

"No, stay." Jeremy said.

Tyler dropped back onto the bed.

"I really shouldn't."

"It's the day after the full moon ceremony, Tyler. Noone will be up until well after midday. You know that." Klaus said.

"I don't usually stay." Tyler said, his tone uncertain.

Jeremy turned to face him. Klaus released the Little, letting him crawl over to his Beta.

"What are you, Tyler?"

Tyler frowned at him.

"I'm a Beta."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are, but what's your Classification?"

Jeremy was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted Tyler to tell him.

"A Neutral."

"Most people are." Jeremy murmured, tracing circles absently on his chest.

"Mm-hmm. Your point?" Tyler said.

Jeremy licked his lips, watching his finger draw shapes on the perfectly sculpted chest.

"And what am I?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"A Little."

"What's Klaus?"

"A Caregiver. What are you getting at?"

"What's my rank, Beta?" Jeremy said, his tone light and teasing.

"You're my Luna."

"That's right. What's Klaus?"

"He's my Alpha."

"And?"

Tyler squirmed slightly, glancing over at Klaus before answering.

"My sire."

"Exactly. So, really you don't have any choice in this. You belong to us now. You belong to Klaus, just like me. That's something we have in common, you know?"

Tyler swallowed and nodded. Klaus was watching, deeply amused by his Littles antics.

"Yes or no? Do you belong to us?" Jeremy breathed out, his breath hot on Tyler's skin, and his lips hovering over his.

"Yes."

Jeremy giggled in delight.

"Yes, what?" He teased.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes, little Luna."

Jeremy smashed there lips together. Their lips moved in sync as they melted into eachother. Jeremy licked his bottom lip, coaxing Tyler to part them. His tongue, brushed against Tyler's experimentally. Jeremy moaned at the feeling. He let Tyler take over, guiding his movements and exploring Jeremy's mouth.

"Good boy." Jeremy whispered in between pants, when they'd separated.

They were both breathing heavy. Jeremy's eyes were hooded over with lust, and he rocked against Tyler, making them both moan. 

"What would I be, if I wasn't Luna?" Jeremy said, when his breathing had settled some.

Tyler furrowed his brows.

"You'd be an Omega. Littles are almost always Omegas."

Jeremy hummed. He brushed a hand through Tyler's hair.

"An Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega. Sounds pretty perfect, if you ask me. Almost like a Caregiver, a Neutral, and a Little."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say, little prince." Tyler said, sarcastically.

Jeremy just grinned and flopped back down on the bed.

"I'm happy we came here, Daddy." He sighed, staring up at the top of the tent.

"I'm glad, love." Klaus said.

He was glad they came here, too. Klaus just hoped that they could stay for a long time. He wasn't disillusioned, though. They'd have to leave eventually. When the risk of Jeremy trying to return to Mystic Falls became too great, Klaus would need to take they boy farther away, where he couldn't try to run back home. Hopefully, the whole Kol issue would be sorted out soon, but chances are, it wouldn't be. Klaus's back up plan was to take Jeremy to New Orleans.

Sure, the boy was happy being with the pack now, but Kluas wasn't foolish enough to think that would last. Especially when Klaus knew that eventually Kol would go after Jeremy's family and friends in an attempt to lure the boy out of hiding. When it came to that, Klaus would have no choice but to relocate.For now, he would let Jeremy enjoy being part of the pack, just the way it should be, and hopefully one day they would be able to return to the pack and settle down for good.


End file.
